She sleeps in gray
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Dash/OC Buddy/Vi Dash faces love, lie, & heartbreaking truths when he mets Willow aka the hero Wicca. He's life becomes less black & white the more he finds about the world he really lives in and the price of being a super.
1. It starts aka 30 days before that event

Note: I thought of rewriting what I had for two reasons. One, I needed to reread it anyway, and two as I looked it over I thought I wanted to put more in. R&R I own nothing.

_The rain was cold. Lightening fulled the sky and Dash looked up as he watched the woman he loved walk towards the man who tried to kill his family. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he felt a deep pain in his chest. He was glad for the rain because it hid his tears well. Willow and Syndrome, as odd as it was, they were a family and nothing Dash did could change that._

_ One month before this event..._

Dash yawned as he got out of bed much like any normal teen would. He stood up and walked to his dress thinking about what he would look best in. Today was an important day for him. He smiled as he thought about the day before him. Today was his track race. It was the one day that he could show the world what he could do and not have to worry about villains trying to kill him or his family. Today, he could be sepical as a normal kid rather than a superhero.

Dash had grown a lot in the five years since Syndrome. He was a well built 15 year old boy. He was shorter than his father and was lean from years of running. He was one of the popular kids, beacuse honestly how could he not be, and he loved it. He loved being the guy everyone wanted to be, and the guy girls wanted. He filled him with pride. Cpuld his life be anymore perfect he thought as he took a quick shower and put on clothes before he zipped out the door. Yea, it could. he thought frowning as he passed his sisters room. He missed Violet every now and then. She had moved out around two years ago. She didn't seem to fit in with her fathers way of life anymore. Her words not his or any of their families. He wondered where she was since she only called once a month to tell everyone that she was alive.

Dash was at school in seconds. He lived to make it in just before the bell ran. He closed his eyes and smirked. Score. He thought just before he hit something, well more like someone. He ran right into a girl about his age. She hit the floor hard and her papers flew everywhere. In the mess of flying papers, he saw something that took rattled him. Dash stared at the girl on the floor. His breath stop. She was beautiful. He looked her over starting from her legs upwards. Her legs were long, pale, going on for what seems like forever only being stop by a short black skirt. Her torso was lean and a chest that wasn't too big but no where near small. Her tight red halter top hugged her well. Her hair was a dark brown with some curls. Dash couldn't take his eyes off her. His heart stop once more when she lifted her head and her blue eyes locked onto his. Was there anything better than this moment looking into her perfect blue eyes?

She on the other hand was anything but happy. "What's your problem? Don't stand there like a fool! Help me!" She screamed.

"Right. On it." Dash started picking up her things and she picked up the rest and moved to stand up. Dash noticed a picture of him in his super suit and smiled. "You like the Incredible boy?"

"No, I'm writing a paper on how people like him are harmful to society." She stated as she started to walk away. Dash grabbed her arm to stop her. She gazed at him in shock. What the hell was this boy thinking touch her after hitting her?

"He's a hero. How in the world could that be a bad thing?"

"He is a hero because someone is the villain. But why is that person a villain? They can't all be pure evil. I won't believe that. No, I can't. So, if they aren't all evil than they most have a reason...misguided as they maybe I don't believe they're all evil. But hero's make them seem all evil and so it keeps them from gaining the help they need." Her blue eyes shined with years of pain that Dash was sure one day he would understand.

"I never thought about like that." Dash swallowed hard. He thought about his sister. Hadn't his sister said something close to that once? Before she left? Dash's grab on the woman loosened. She took that moment to start walking away again. Dash hurried to walk beside her as any human would have. "Wait! What's your name if you don't mind?"

"Willow." She didn't look at him. She just kept walking forward.

"I'm Dash." She didn't seem to care. "Do you go here? Cus I'm playing today and I'd like to see you there... or maybe we could get something to eat later?" Willow smiled as she stopped and turned her head to look at him. She wrote her number down on a slip of paper and handed it to him. She didn't know why, but she felt like they were tied together in some fashion.

"I think I'd like to pick your brain sometime. You know it get the normal persons point of view on this. You seem normal enough. I'll call you... maybe." Dash watched her as she left. Her head held high with a smirk that screamed sexy. He really hoped that she would call... though he realized that he never gave her his number as he looked down at the number she had given him hours later.

–

Willow walked into her house and flicked on the light. She smiled in true happiness as she walked into the dining room or what should have been the dining room. There was all kinds of object on every surface of the room, a true workshop with metal gears and wires all about. She would have to clean this mess up after her father woke up. She sighed as she grabbed a blanket to wrap around her sleeping father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She loved him to death, but it was hard to live with him somedays. They're life had been far from easy. So much had happened to them, and she couldn't blame him for the actions that he took. One day, he would work himself to death because of his guilt. She would have to tell him about the boy she met later. She felt tears build in her eyes. She would tell him about the normal boy that she met. He would like that. He would like knowing she was talking to normal people, and not freaks or supers. Willow took out her cell phone and pushed the talk button as a feeling of guilt hit her.

–

Dash answered his phone. He was at a party celebrating his victory. He was having a good time too. "Hello?" He asked as he waved off his friend. He didn't know the number but he was too happy to give it any thought. Someone poured something down his back. It was cold but he laughed it off as a good joke. "Who's this?"

"Don't tell me you forgot me so soon." That voice stopped Dash in his tracks. It was Willow.

"No, I'd never forget you." Dash moved towards a door that lead outside. God, when did he become such a loser? Where the hell did all his charm go? "I just didn't think I'd hear from you anytime soon." She chuckled at that.

"I need to see someone. I need to talk to someone and I don't know anyone... not around here... not that I can talk to or be seen with."

"What? I don't understand."

"You don't need to." Willow said, but it wasn't over the phone. It came from his left. There was Willow standing with a sad look on her face. It almost looked like she had been crying. "I just need to talk to a normal person." She swallowed and looked as though tears were going to fall. "I just needed to be around a real person not supers. I..." She didn't get to finish. There was a loud sound. Both their heads shot up to look at where the sound came from. It was a man attacking the city. Great, Dash thought. He really didn't need this. How the hell was he going to tell her? Dash went to look back at Willow but she was gone.

–

Dash raced towards the city. He had ran home to change into his supersuit and was now racing to save the day. He was there soon enough but not soon enough to play hero. A woman with bright red hair stood tall top a machine whose guns were firing. Her fists glowed blue just as she punch the thing straight through. The machine fell to the ground and the girl did a back flip off of it. She smirked as landed on her feet. There was fire all around her. It was an amazing sight, Dash noted as she turned and walked right past him as though he was nothing. In fact to her, he was nothing. She was dressed all in black. The sight reminded Dash of someone but he couldn't place it.

The girl turned around and gave a dark look towards Dash. Her hands glowed blue again and she fired a shot towards Dash. It hit him on the chest burning a hole in his suit. Just whose side was she on? He thought as he gazed up at her from the floor. She walked over and went on her knees beside him. Her lips were inches a way from his ear. If he hadn't been scared out of his mind, this would have been hot as hell. She whispered something to him before standing.

"The name is Wicca by the way and I'll be seeing you around." She smiled sadly before disappearing into the shadows.

–

"Who was she?"

"I don't know." Dash said honestly. "She called herself Wicca though." Bob didn't seem to like that answer. Helen seemed unsure as of what to do.

"Honey," she looked at Dash. "What did she say again?"

"She said 'That's a taste of the pain your lot have given me... you paid for your crime against me but the others have not.' And than she left after that."

"So, what is she? A villain or a hero?" Jack-Jack asked, but no one seemed to know the answer.

–

Wicca gazed out the window she was resting on. Her mask hanging between the fingers of her right hand. Her face was blank of emotion. She heard foot steps and she turned her head towards the person who entered.

"Do you still want this?" she asked the woman in the shadows.

"Yes, more than ever."


	2. 27 and 25 days before that event

Note: I own nothing and only do this for fun, not to make money. I hope you all like and give me feedback.

27 days before that event...

It had been two or three days since Dash had seen Willow. She hadn't even told him if she was okay or not, for all he knew she was died. That's why he was so shocked to see her sitting on the hood of his car drinking a can of Coca Cola. Her legs were crossed and she seemed to be relaxing under the rays of the sun. She looked like a model. Dash took a moment to look her over. He noted the fact that she was in another tight black skirt and she wore a snug dark pink top. Her eyes were covered by black sunglasses that took up most of her face. She was careful to make sure that her black heels didn't touch his car. He was thankful he had spent money to buy one as he watched her. She smirked at Dash.

"Hey, you like what you see?" She moved so that Dash could have a nice view of her chest. Dash closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her body. She seemed a little shocked but she smiled wickedly. She closed her eyes as she felt Dash's lips by her ear.

"You know that answer." He moved his head back to look at her and smirked. He hopped onto the roof of his car to sit next to her. "So, you have a last name? Willow? If that is your name, that is."

"Of course I have a last name. I just don't want to share it at the moment... and my name is Willow. Why? You have a problem with it?"

"No, it's just an odd name."

"Like Dash is any better."

"Yea, but it's short for something. It's short for-" Willow kissed him and pulled a way. Dash was in shock and, from the look on her face, she was too. She turned her face a way. The shock never left her face.

"I have to go." Her voice was shaky. She jumped off the car and ran as fast as she could. After a few seconds, Dash ran after her but not as fast as he could. There were too many people around for that. She turned a corner and than Dash lost her. She vanished into thin air. There was no where she could have gone. It was a dead end and yet she was gone.

"Please, if there's a God don't let me have the hots for a ghost." He really hoped she was a living person and not a spirit. That would be a problem.

–

Willow kept running as fast as she could until her legs gave out. She fell onto her knees and cried like a child. How could she have done that? She grabbed her head in thought. Why had she done that? Why had she kissed him? She didn't even know his last name... and yet, she felt a pull to him. Just like her father felt a pull to her soon to be step-mom. Shit! That was bad. That was very bad. Her step-mom would be so upset with her over this.

–

25 days before that event...

Dash didn't know what to do with himself. Some girl, he didn't know, kissed him and it was amazing. One peck on the lips had touched his every soul. How was that even possible? He didn't know how to ask his parents about it. Even if he did, he couldn't. They were fighting some monster in the city. Besides, he didn't feel like talking to his parents about some girl that may be a ghost.

Just than the monster hit him with one of its many legs. Dash had forgotten that he was also fighting that monster. The spider like creature was seconds from killing him when a blue blast hit it. Dash looked up to see Wicca running towards him.

"Hey, Rush get your head in the game."

"That's not my name." Dash fired back. She just smiled at him.

"Whatever, I'm not saving you again." She fired another shot at the beast. "Bye." She went from standing beside him to being up on top of a building in a blink of an eye. The spider thing took noticed of her. She smiled as she jumped from roof top to roof top. Dash ran to stand next to his dad.

"What's she doing?" His father asked him.

"I have no idea." Dash replied.

"She's leading it a way from the city." Helen said after a moment of thinking. There was a proud smile came onto her face. "She's amazing."

The monster attacked the building Wicca was about to jump onto. She just smiled and used the felling pieces to her advantage. She jumped and slid off of them in different ways until she was on the city street again. She zipped the beast so it knew where she was. She started running after she was sure it would follow her. It was clear that on the city streets Wicca would soon be hurt by the creature.

"We need to help her." Dash stated before running to Wicca's side. "Hey!" He said when he was next to the red head. He picked her up so that she was in his arms and he never stopped running forwards. "What's the plan after you get it out the city?" She smiled when he said that and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We'll take him to the docks. Water is the enemy of bugs right?"

"We drown it." She frowned as he said this.

"I'd feel better if he don't kill it though. I only want to wound it enough were it can be captured." The two were at the docks and Dash stood her on her feet. He could tell that it meant a lot to her that the creature wasn't killed.

"I'll help you best I can. BUT if it can't be stopped... if it gets too out of hand-"

"I know. It has to be taken care of for the good of the people." She nodded her head in understanding though it was clear that she had no plan to let it get that far. The two had a few moments before the spider was on the docks. She used the time to tell him what she wanted to do. The two set out to work on Wicca's plan.

–

The trap was set. Wicca smiled a true smile. She fought hard to put on her battle face but it was hard. She couldn't believe someone like The Dash would be helping the likes of her. She took a deep breath of air, closed her eyes, and counted to ten as she listened to the beast come closer and closer. She had to focus on the task at hand.

Thump, one, thump, two, thump, three, thump, four, thump, five, thump six, thump seven, thump eight, thump, nine, thump, TEN! She shot her eyes opened hands glowing pink.

She threw a fire ball onto the ground which circled the beast leaving only one way opened. She focused all her energy in keeping the walls of fire up. The giant spider ran a way from the circle of fire and down the only opening it could find. Wicca smiled. The spider ran down the path way she left opened the only down side was that this path way also had giant walls of fire. At the end of it, Dash waited ready with tons of water. The plan was wet the creature enough so that it would stop moving.

The creature was at the end when Wicca brought her hands up and crossed them locking the beast in a dead end. The only way out was now blocked by a wall of flames. Dash rushed to drench the beast. It gave a loud cry in pain as it tried to run a way burning itself while doing so. Wicca closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face. The beast stopped screaming and Wicca let down the wall.

She ran to the spider. When she reached it, she placed a hand on it and checked if it was still alive. She sighed with joy when she found it was. Just than Mr. Incredible came up behind her and the monster started moving its legs. Wicca knew that the monster was only trying to stand up and she knew that it wouldn't be able to. She let out a scream as she watched in horror as Mr. Incredible killed the creature without a second thought. Wicca was horrified by this. How could he kill the poor thing like it was nothing?

"You monster." She couldn't control her anger. "How could you do that? It couldn't defend its self. It was helpless. You didn't need to do that." She wanted to hurt him so bad but someone was holding her back. She pushed the person off of her and snarled. "Know that I won't forget this." She vanished as the shadows came to cover her. In a blink of the eye, it was like she was never there.

–

Willow cried her eyes out until she couldn't cry anymore. She did her best to wipe a way her tears from her cheeks. Her soon to be step-mom walked in and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I've done something stupid."


	3. 24, 20 and 15 days before that event

24 days before that event...

Dash called the number Willow had given him. She sounded okay but stated that it wasn't a good time for her to talk. Dash quick on his feet asked if she was free for dinner and long story short the two had a date planned for the next night. Dash was jumping for joy. This would give him a chance to get to know her better... maybe even learn her last name... and have proof that she was in fact a real, _live_ girl.

"What are you so happy about?" Dash shot his head towards the door. There was Jack-Jack with a smug look on his face. Dash gave his brother a dirty look. His brother stared right back with laughter in his eyes.

"What did you hear?"

"Enough." Jack-Jack stated before turning his head towards the hallway. "MOM! DAD! DASH HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Dash ran to the door.

"I do not!" He yelled.

"Really?" His mom asked. "Who is she and why haven't I meant her?"

"Why to go!" His dad popped in.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Dash kept saying over and over as his parents tried to find out about the girl that Dash had set his heart on. "It's just dinner tomorrow. That's all."

"Well, if you need money just let me know." When Helen's back was turned Bob handed his oldest son some money and whispered "Here take this just in case and if you need to be back late..." Bob made sure Helen couldn't hear. "It's okay by me." He winked at his son. Dash really hoped that he's dad didn't just give him the okay to fuck this girl.

Dash sighed when he heard Jack-Jack laughing in the background. He couldn't have been that bad of a brother to Violet... could he? He swears that he would never do that to Vi ever again. Dash closed his bedroom door and slid to the floor. He looked at the phone in his hands. He thought it over in his head for a while before he made up his mind to call his sister. She hadn't called in a while which was odd in that she had promised she would.

"Yes?" Vi laughed out. "Stop it!" She said playfully to the person on her end of the phone. "Stop!" She laughed out again. "Who is this?" Dash could tell she was smiling.

"It's me, Dash." He could tell that her whole manner changed when she found at that it was him. Dash narrowed his eyes as he waited for her to speak. Was she ashamed of the man she was with or of her family?

"Stop." She hissed out to the person that was with her. "My brother is on the line. Hey, Dash! What's up?" Her voice sounded uneasy. Dash wondered what she had been up to when he called.

"I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Oh, what about?" She seemed even more nervous then before.

"It's about this girl..."

"Oh," Violet let out a sigh of relief. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? Vi, is there something that I should know about?"

"What? NO! I... I... I... meant that the way you made it sound was like you were going to ask me when I was coming home or to move in with me or like mom and dad were hurt."

"Oh... sorry..." Dash said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Wait! Did she just insult him?

"So, what's the problem?"

–

20 days before that event...

Dash was freaking out. Wicca had been doing a great job playing hero but she never helped out his family. She always left when they came or worse she sometimes left nasty traps for them to deal with. One time she blow up their van just because she could. She thought it was funny. Bob did not and Helen wasn't sure what to do with the girl.

Helen liked the girl. She had style and a strong will. She never backed down and she had real fire behind her blue eyes. These were all things Helen liked about Wicca, but Helen knew that the girl had some issues. She was full of rage and never wanted to listen to what Bob had to say. The girl didn't know how to let things go. In short, Helen wasn't sure what to do with her. Part of her wanted to take her under her wing and be her friend and another part of her wanted to smack her across the face and tell her to grow up. It didn't help much that Dash seemed to be forming a crush on the red headed girl.

Helen sighed as she watched her son come into the house. It was past midnight and she knew were her son had been. He had been off with that Willow girl. It was strange how she never came by the house and she seemed to vanish when ever Dash tried to show her off to the family. Helen wondered if maybe Willow was like them, living two lives. Maybe she should find that out... but she was scared to cross that line into her sons personal life like that.

Dash hummed as he opened the door to his room. For the last week, he had seen Willow every day and each day made him happier than the last. She was fun to talk to and be around. He felt a pull to her that he didn't understand. He wondered if this was what he's parents had meant about true love and soul mates.

–

Willow frowned as she rested her head onto her pillow. She wrapped her gray sheet around her body as she thought about what she was doing. She sighed as she watch the candle light dance on her bedroom wall. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do but she was sure that it had to be done. It was for the greater good, as her step-mother reminded her. She closed her eyes and candle went out leaving the room in darkness.

–

Violet gazed at the sleeping form of the man she loved. His body was lined with scars. It was clear that he had lived a hard life, but she loved him even knowing his past. She kissed his cheek before climbing out of bed. There was work yet to be done. Her brother Dash had to have his eyes opened. All the young heroes needed to have their eyes opened, but she felt that Dash had to be the first. He had to wake up from the lies her father told them.

–

15 days before that event...

Wicca stood in front of Mr. Incredible. He was powerless before her. God, it felt good being the stronger one. She seemed to look at him as though he was the dirty she walked on. In a way, she was walking on him. She was walking all over the world he called life and fucking it up. She punch him in the face and he went out cold. Her fist hurt and she would need to put ice on it but it was worth it. That man really pissed her off.

She looked up at the Incredible family. "What?" She didn't see how what she did was any more wrong than what he had done. "He killed a whole family of beings and I'm the bad guy. They had every right to live and you know it." Somehow Dash felt she was talking to him though there was no sign of that.

Dash knew she was right about what her father did and he guessed his mom knew too. She didn't say a word. Jack-Jack opened his mouth and Dash wished he hadn't. "What he did was for the good of the world?"

"There are ways around murder. You may be too young to understand what he did but it is true." She vanished after that. The shadows took her a way. Dash was getting used to it at this point.

"Where do you think her powers come from?" He didn't know why he asked. It just slipped out.

"Her name is Wicca. Maybe it's magic." Helen said

"Mom?" Jack-Jack asked. "Dad did the right thing, right?" Helen didn't know what to say. Bob had killed a whole family of alien beings who tried to harvest human beings for food. It was wrong, but they would have died if they hadn't.

–

Violet watched her family from a far. She smiled. Dash's eyes were opening but not fully so. Jack-Jack would be a problem. She wasn't sure his could ever be opened. Wicca had taught her how to see into a person soul and her little brother didn't have a very good one. No not a good one at all. Wicca said that one person having so many powers was a bad sign. No one should ever be able to have so much power and have no one to keep that power in check.

Violet sighed. She would have to make one or one day face him in battle. Violet saw a flash of white light. She grabbed her head. She was having a vision of the future. She saw a rainy day. She saw her brother Dash and a girl with brown hair. Dash was crying but why she couldn't tell. Two weeks. It was two weeks a way. Poor Dash seemed heartbroken. He would get over it though. Vi was sure of that as she walked a way.


	4. 10, 5, and 3 days before that event

Note: I am shocked at how much I wrote in the past two days. Well, really day. Anyway, I would love some feedback if anyone gets to this point. I'm about to reach the end of my ideas for this tho I could think of more soon enough. I truly thought I'd be at this point much later in the summer. lol Anyway I don't own and hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be the event that I used to open the story or at least the day of the event.

10 days before that event...

Willow sat by a clear blue lake. Dash was close by. He was watching her while she was gazing at the water. She turned her head towards the boy. "What? What is it?" Dash couldn't seem to get the words out. "Out with it or should I leave so that you can find the words better?" Willow was not the kind of person who enjoyed being played with. She rather be the person playing with others if she had too.

"No! No, don't do that. I know what I want to say." Dash fished around in his pockets for something. "Well, its more like give." Dash stated as he pulled out a necklace. Willow smiled as she fingered the thing in his hand.

"That's for me? Why it's almost as pretty as me." Dash smiled as he moved to place the necklace around her neck. It was a gold chain with a small lily charm. She couldn't help it. She kissed the boy who had somehow stolen her heart. When their lips parted, she whispered against his lips "I love you."

Dash was about to say something back when her phone went off.

"Sorry, it's my soon to be step-mom calling. I have to get this. Hello." Willow stood up and started to walk a way from Dash. "Yes. I understand. I'll be home shortly." She closed her phone and held it close to her chest. She turned to look at Dash. "I have to go." She didn't want to leave. She was finally ready to tell him her last name and who her father was. She had to leave though.

Dash let her go knowing full well she'd be back. He wasn't sure why he was about to say those three words back to her. It felt right.

–

"He's my soul mate dad. He's that one person that I'm pulled to."

"Than you shouldn't play anymore games. Just end it all and be with him, Willow." Willow smiled at her father as she sat down on his lap. He was too good to her some days.

"What if you don't like him? I haven't done a background check or even know his last name." This fact shocked even her. She normally did three background checks on a person but not with Dash for some reason. Her father smiled that how he's little girl behaved.

"If you really didn't feel the need to do a background check or get his last name, than I'm sure he'll like him. The problem is will his family like us with me being who I am." There was a touch of sadness in his voice, the pain that Willow knew she gave him. It was the pain from the shameful things he had done for her and because of her. She did her best not to cry.

"If they don't like us than who cares. I can found another boy to full my time with."

"It won't be the same though. It won't be the same."

"Whatever." She said as she rolled her eyes. "A new age gal doesn't need true love anyway." She joked.

–

Dash gazed at a picture of Wicca. There was something about her that was screaming at him. She was familiar to him and yet not. Maybe she was someone he passed everyday in the street or someone who had seen once and forgot all about. He couldn't image forgetting a girl like her. He closed his eyes and he was in a white room with bright lights. There was a ginger headed girl in a light blue dress. She held a brown teddy bear with a blue bow tie that matched her dress.

_"Hello, little super." The girl stated as she stepped closer to him. She cupped Dash's face with her left hand. She turned his head left and right studying him. She sighed as she removed her hand. "Do you ever wish you were normal? Do the kids at school ever call you a freak? I can't go to school anymore. It isn't safe. I have to ask...since we're the same age. Have you ever been attacked by a classmate?" Before Dash could answer, a man entered the room and called the girl by name to him. The man's hand glowed a greenish yellow and Dash felt the name be removed from his mind._

_ "It's better that he doesn't remember this and if he does to make sure he doesn't recall your name." The man said to the girl. She nodded her head in understanding. "Let's go and get you something to eat."_

_ "Okay, daddy." The little girl looked back at Dash before staring at the man next to her. "Please, don't kill him daddy. It's lonely here." The man pulled the child towards him and whispered something to her._

_"I promise I won't kill him if that's what you want. But I will kill he's father..." The child smiled and waved goodbye to Dash before leaving with her father, the man dressed in black._

–

Wicca ran a hand over Syndrome's custom. It had been years since he last wore it. She wondered if he would ever wear it the future. She kissed the S and looked down at herself than back at it. She wondered if he knew her custom was designed after him. She smiled to herself. She had work to do. She had people to punish for hurting him.

–

5 days before that event...

"I got it." Bob screamed in joy. "Wicca is working with Syndrome!" Dash almost chocked on his sandwich. Helen looked equally shocked.

"Who's that?" Jack-Jack asked.

"Honey, he died six years ago." Helen couldn't understand how he reached this thought.

"First, they never found a body. Second, if it's not working for him than it's in memory of him. Villains do it all the time. They see someone from the old days and try to be like them. That's Wicca."

"That's insane." Dash spoke out. "Why did she save my life all those times than? She would want to kill us for killing her hero and that's not the case." Bob glared at his son. He clearly didn't like that statement. "She only wants to kill you." Dash stated as he took another bite of his meal.

"Dash is right. There's nothing that points to that being any where near true."

"They look the same." Bob pointed at. "It could be his sister and she could be trying to gain fame and make us the bad guys."

"Bob, he was an only child."

"Than... than... I don't know but he has something to do with this. My gut says so."

Dash bit his tongue. It was better to walk a way than say anything else.

–

Wicca looked at Violet unsure. This had to be the craziest idea ever. She felt uncomfortable in her tight solid black suit that covered most of her body. "Don't worry." Vi said for what felt like the hundredth time. "You're powers and mine will keep him self. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Fine. But if he gets hurt, I'm coming after you." Wicca didn't look like she was playing around but Vi couldn't help but laugh. She was just too cute some times.

"If he gets hurt, than you'll have to stop me from hurting myself." Wicca still didn't seem sure. "This is for the future. You saw the same thing I did. You know what's going to happen. This needs to be done." Wicca nodded her head still unhappy about this plan.

–

3 days before that event..

Wicca smiled at Mr. Incredible. She had made a fool of him and that always made her happy. He couldn't hold onto his anger anymore and he attacked her. She was always a way from his reach. Two steps a head and somehow he was able to grab her arm and force her onto the ground. It was clear that he was hurting her, but he didn't seem to care.

"What game are you playing at?" He screamed at the young girl under him. She smiled at him through the pain.

"No game. I'm just playing hero seem as you. Though unlike you, I'm making up for my sins." Wicca head butted him. It give her just enough time to summon the shadows to take her a way. When she was gone, Bob smiled and called his wife.

"Hey, honey. You won't guess who I put a tracking device on."

Wicca smiled as she ran home. Violet knew her father well . He was doing just as they had planned if only he knew. She slipped into her room proud of her actions. Someone else flipped on the lights with shocked Wicca. She groaned as she saw who it was. All the sweet talking in the world may not be enough to save her now.


	5. Day of event part 1

_Note: R & R Please._

Violet looked outside her bedroom window. It was a bright and sunny day out with no cloud in the sky. It was pretty enough day. "It's going to rain today. Badly too." She said.

"Is it?" He walked up to the window and saw how nice it was out. "Well, looks nice out but I trust your word more. You're always right on these matters." He sighed as he left her side.

"As long as you remember that." Vi smiled. "I know you like to challenge my visions from time to time." He gave her a big smile and laughed.

"Yea, and from time to time I was able to change the out come. For the better I may add. So, if there's a future I don't like that you see I have ever right to try to challenge it."

"But you'd trust me if I say a future is a good one, right?" He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"If you tell me that and I believe it than I'll follow it."

"You act like I'd ever lie to you." She stated as she looked back out the window.

–

Willow bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what dress to wear. She needed something sexy and that showed how young she was. It had to be a truly great dress because today was going to be a big day for her. Today, she was going to tell Dash about her family and she needed him to remember that she was a sweet, kind girl. He had to keep that in mind when she told him. She pick out a white dress that was a bit above the knee. It was nice and simple. She smiled. It was prefect. Sexy, sweet kind girl, in a white dress should be able to keep everything going smoothly.

–

Dash looked Willow over and she spun around in circle quickly to show off her dress. She looked like an angel. He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. She hugged him and just let this moment pass between them. He vowed to himself that he would never let anything hurt her and she vowed that when all was said and done she would tell him everything.

She stared up at him and smiled. Her blue eyes glowed with joy. Dash frowned as he looked careful at them. She blinked and her face took on an unsure look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that your eyes..." Dash said as he looked closer at her eyes and tried to smile it off. "It's nothing."

"What about them? No, tell me. Please."

"They looked like they were glowing for a second. It's nothing." Willow heard him say that but she felt uneasy about it. She changed her mind in that moment. She wasn't going to tell him today. He clearly didn't seem okay with glowing eyes. If that bothered him than he clearly wouldn't be happy about her family and would leave her. If she waited a little longer, than it may be better for her in the longer run.

–

By the time it was 2 P.M., Dash had to leave. It was his turn to look after the city, not that he would tell Willow that. Willow didn't ask why they had to end their date so soon. She just nodded in understanding and told him that it was okay. She had other things to do as well. Her dad had been on her case about spending more time with him. He seemed worried about her more and more as days went by. The news didn't seem to help ease him.

"I'm one of the only people he talks to. I mean I never told you this before but my mom left him with me when I was baby. She kinda played with him and made me as a proof of how stupid he was and how easy it was to use him...and grandma died when he was a baby. He never knew his dad and his uncle died when he was ten. Aunt Kim raised him well but she can never stay put in one place for a long time and well my soon to be step-mom hasn't told her parents about him yet soooo it's not easy for him to talk to her. Was that too much to say all at once?"

"No," Dash said. "You told me before about how your soon to be step-mom hasn't told her family about your dad and about your great aunt and uncle. You told me about your grandma a little before. Hmm, the bit about your grandpa is new and your mom part too but it's okay. I know you and I know that if you're telling me about that it doesn't even bother you anymore."

"True. True." Willow smiled as she kissed him. "Bye. I'll call you tonight." She said as she slowly walked away.

–

Helen was driving home from the store. She wasn't sure what to do about Wicca. She knew how her husband felt and she knew how Dash felt but she didn't know how she felt about the girl. Wicca didn't seem to have any rules. She was a wild card and that was a bad thing in their line of work. With that said Wicca also showed that even if she didn't like or believe in their plans she was willing to follow them because she didn't have a better one. Wicca was a much better team player than her husband, sadly. Helen felt bad about how in some ways Wicca was the better hero than her husband... Wicca would be better than Helen one day.

In short, Wicca seemed like a good kid over all. She always tried to save every life even if its a giant spider because she knew a life was a life and picking who lives and who dies wasn't her place. She, also, seemed to be working far harder than most young heroes. It was only a few months ago when Dash started taking it more personal and Wicca had only been at it for maybe a month. Even if it had been longer than that, most new heroes didn't work like she did until maybe two years into it, give or take. Maybe she had family that had been in the business, it did seem the case with the way she handled herself out on the field.

_"No game. I'm just playing hero seem as you. Though unlike you, I'm making up for my sins." _

Helen wondered how old was this girl? That statement didn't seem to fit right with a girl that had to be no older than maybe Dash. Helen knew that Wicca had to be around that age because as much as Wicca acted and sounded like someone around Helen's age, Helen felt it in her gut... no her soul that this girl was the same age as Dash. She didn't know how she knew this but she did. She made a right hand turn and saw something that made her stop in shock.

–

Bob wasn't going to wait any longer. He was going to go to the location that the track had kept going back to. He didn't care anymore what Helen said. He knew that Syndrome had something to do with this and he was going to prove this. He would go undercover, though if it was Syndrome that wouldn't matter much he thought to himself as he grabbed his keys.

–

It had been an hours drive away. The location was on the other side of the city. It was a nice neighborhood, a little like his own. The house the tracker was from was bigger than his home. In fact, it was a lot nicer than what he had. 'Of course the bad guy got the better house,' Bod thought to himself. 'Where was the justice in that?'

He checked his watch. He had been waiting outside for close to an hour. He sighed it was 2 P.M. That meant Dash would be taking over his swift of watching the city. Bob had to think of a reason why he would be home late than. He drummed his fingers as he thought about what he was going to say when he say a teenage girl walk up to the house he had been watching. She skipped to the house with a big grin on her face.

–

Violet saw a flash of white. She saw her dad attacking a red headed man. She gasped when the vision finished and reached for her phone. She raced down the halls of her work as she called a few people none of who answered. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could wishing she had Dash's powers at that every moment. Her dad was about to do something very stupid and no one seemed to be picking up their phones so she could stop him. She prayed that she would get there in time to stop him from making a big mistake.

–

Bob slowly got out his car as the teenage girl walked up the stone walkway towards the house. She put her foot on the first of three gray stone steps that lead to the front door. Bob was half way across the street walking towards her. He had to warn her not to go into there. Her foot touch the second step and than the third. Bob was on the same side of the street as her at this point. She went to open the door but someone on the other side did so for her. She smiled warmly up at him. Bob couldn't see the other person he was still a bit a way but Bob was moving closer to the house.

The girl lifted up her arms and hugged the man. The man moved forward and Bob could see him clear as day. Bob knew that red hair anywhere. The red headed man gave the teenage girl a kiss on her check and loudly said. "I missed my favorite girl. I wasn't sure I was going to get to the most beautiful girl on the planet today." She smiled and laughed playfully.

"I wouldn't want to make you doubt that I love you for a moment and you know it." She went to kiss him on the check as he snaked his arms around her body and Bob just lost it. He ran the rest of the way in seconds and ripped the girl out off Buddy's arms. She fell down the three stone steps and look up in shock as Bob throw Buddy out onto the street. She tried to run towards the red headed man but Bob pulled her back, well more like pushed her back. Her white dress was ruined as she fell backward onto the grass and felt the first drip of rain.

Note: I had meant to update sooner but I was busy. I hope you like. I had to end it here because if I didn't I wasn't sure when I'd get a round to updating. Hope you enjoyed and give me feedback


	6. Day of the event part 2

Note: I know nothing and sadly will never own this. I also have no idea where this is going. I really didn't think I'd get this far this soon but there's still a lot more that's to come just how to get from A to B is the problem I have. Anyway onto the story.

–

Dash ran through the city. It seemed like today was going to be a peaceful day which he was glad for. No sooner had that though crossed his mind when he got word that a super being was attacking a man on the outskirts of the city. The rain was coming down in slow drips but it was starting to put up. Dash was there soon enough and just in time to see a girl in a white dress with hands glowing a greenish yellow color fire at a man who looked a lot like his dad.

–

Violet was finally able to get a hold of her mom and told her where to go. She told her mom that her powers had grown so that now she could see the future and she saw her dad doing something stupid and she feared of both her dad and the other guy. Helen could only make at half of what her daughter was saying but she knew enough to leave Jack-Jack with one of his friends and do as Violet wanted. Either one knew that they were already far to late to stop it.

–

Willow crack her neck as she looked at the man before her. Her right hand still raised in the air. She didn't move a muscle. She just waited there for the man to get up. She glanced towards over the red headed man who looked badly hurt. He was knocked out for the moment but she could tell that he would live. She narrowed her blue eyes. She was ready for a fight. Her black hair changed into its natural color, red.

–

Dash watched in shock as Willow's hair changed from black to red. Willow and Wicca were the same person. How had he not seen that before? Maybe it was because Wicca never gave him much thought unless she had to or maybe because Willow had seemed so against super heroes. Bob slowly stood up and turned to look at the girl he had been trying to save. He couldn't help but feel anger rushing through his body. How dare she attack him when he was helping her?

"Leave him alone. I'm only going to warn you once." She said coldly. The rain was falling down harder now but she didn't seem to notice that fact at all. Her white dress started to become a second skin. Dash couldn't help but think about how amazing she looked at that moment. He never thought she could get this angry in which ever form she took. Clearly he had been wrong... about a lot of things.

Bob went to attack Willow but Dash ran and tackled her to the ground in hopes of blocking his fathers attack. Bob seemed shocked but after a moment went back on the attack. Willow pushed the boy hero a way from her and fired at Bob. She stood up and her outfit changed into that of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with matching sneakers. It may not have been her super suit but it was better than that dress she had been wearing. Bob weakly stood up again and Willow's hands glowed ready to fire another shot. She wouldn't back down not to him at the least.

–

Violet showed up to the scene soon after the fight between Bob and Willow broke out. She stepped out of her car unsure who she should hold back. Both seemed out for blood and poor Dash was doing his best to keep Willow from killing his dad and from his dad hurting Willow.

Finally after half an hour of this her mom showed up. Willow was just about to fire another shot when she saw a purple force field engulf her. She looked around until she finally saw Violet and frowned. The force field closed around her and she took in some air to relax. The glow in her hands faded a way. Helen wrapped herself around her husband to stop him from attack Willow. It was hard and not working too well.

"Bob! Bob stop!" She yelled into his ear. "Stop it."

"No, she attacked me when I was only trying to help. That **pig** was _**touching **_her and look at her she's just a child." Bob screamed as he tried to move forward but Helen was finally able to hold him back. Dash was shocked. Syndrome and Willow?

"He wasn't doing anything wrong before you attacked him." Willow screamed through the purple bubble. Violet knew that if Willow really wanted to she could very well break free.

"I know what I saw." Bob yelled back.

"Bob listen for once in your life." Helen screamed as her hold on him was starting to weaken. "Did you ever think maybe what you saw was an exchange between two close family members?"

"Yeah, right. You said it yourself. He doesn't have a sister. He was an only child. She's too young to be his mother and his only family is his aunt and she looks nothing like her. That leaves only one thing left."

"Bob!" Helen screamed as her hold on him finally broke. She stood on her two foot unsure how to say the truth about Willow. "Bob! That's his daughter." Bob stopped moving forward and turned to look at his wife.

"What did you say?"

"That's Willow Pine age 15 turning 16 in three months." Helen sighed. "That's his little girl."

"But how? He isn't old enough to-"

"He was about 14 when he had her." Violet said knowing what her father was going to say. She let Willow out and the two shared a look. Violet nodded for her to tell the story.

"My dad was 14 when he met my mom. She was a super and she used him for fun. She had me as a joke... a way of making fun of him... for ever believe someone like her could ever love someone like him." Willow fought to keep the tears a way. "He kept me and raised me better than most fathers." Willow whispered. She looked over towards her father and gave a sad smile. She brushed a tear from her eye and she walked towards him. The rain was pouring hard.

–

The rain was cold. Lightening fulled the sky and Dash looked up as he watched the woman he loved walk towards the man who tried to kill his family. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he felt a deep pain in his chest. He was glad for the rain because it hid his tears well. Willow and Syndrome, as odd as it was, they were a family and nothing Dash did could change that. Dash thought about the vision or memory he had a while ago.

"We saw you... on the island didn't we?" Dash asked after a moment of thought. That little girl was Willow or at least he thought it could have been her... but he wanted to be sure. If that had been her than did that mean... Dash didn't want to even go down that road of thought. He was having enough issues trying to wrap his head around the fact that the girl he loved was the daughter of the man who tried to kill them.

"Yes," Willow nodded her head as she moved closer to her father. She sat down in the street and took his head into her lap. "I was there when you were." She looked down at Buddy and brushed a few hairs off his face. "It's not his fault. You should know that." She held a hand to her face and tried to go on. Violet somehow got beside her and placed her hands on Willow. Willow's eyes told Violet she was okay to go on.

"What do you mean it's not his fault?" Bob asked. He wasn't sure how he should feel at this point so he made up his mind to stay upset.

"It's kind of a long story and yet not at the same time." Violet stated when it became clear that Willow wasn't going to do anymore talking until she was sure that Buddy was okay. "Let's get inside. We'll take Buddy to the lab. The password hasn't changed from this morning, has it?"

"No," Willow whisper as she helped Violet get Buddy up.

"Okay, I'll need your help down there. I'm not sure what half that junk is yet and I doubt I ever will at the rate he comes up with things." This statement made Willow smile.

"You will trust me. It takes a while but in the end you'll get used to it. He runs like a clock. A broken clock, but a clock none the less." The two girls laughed as they brought Buddy inside the house. Violet's family followed unsure how to handle the news that Violet knew the layout of Syndrome's home and the basic run of it.

Dash wondered if Willow knew that The Dash and the guy Dash she loved were one and the same. She didn't even seem to knowledge it if she did. Did she even love him or had she been using him all that time? He wasn't sure how to ask any of the questions that swam in his mind.


	7. It goes on

Note: I don't own anything and hope you enjoy this chapter

–

Helen let out a sigh as she turned off the lights in Jack-Jack's room. He was fast asleep without a worry in the world while she had too many. When did life become so hard? When did the world became a giant gray mess. Buddy... She had always had a soft spot for him. She never thought he was totally evil. He just took the wrong paths in life. She didn't understand how her husbands harsh treatment could have been so bad as to turn him evil and now she knew it was more than that. Her husband had been the gateway by which other people got in and changed him from a sweet boy to the villain he was. But Helen was sure that there was still something missing from the story... something Violet wasn't willing to tell just yet.

Bod hadn't been there when Vi and Willow talked about Buddy and their lives. Helen knew that it was too much for him at the time but a part of her wished he had stayed. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell her husband half the things the girls had said... and Dash he just sat there and listened. It may have been the first time that he was quite, focused, and playing attention while keeping his thoughts and feelings to himself.

–

_"Mom, Buddy is a good guy. He just had a hard life. Willow's mom made life hard for him and does her best even now to drive him crazy. It's fun for her. She does it to a lot of people until she get's bored but she never stops with him."_

_ "I hate her for it but Vi is telling the truth. My mom twisted dad's mind towards killing supers and she used me to do it." Willow sighed. _

_ "What do you mean?" Helen asked narrowing her eyes._

_ "I was young. The kids around me kept hurting me and dad was having a hard time dealing with mom laughing at him and the Mr. Incredible thing. Mom kept showing him supers that were better than him and telling him that he was nothing just like Mr. Incredible thought. I just wanted to be normal. I didn't want to be special anymore. It hurt to be special... to be super." Willow had a far off look in her eyes. Vi placed a hand onto Willow's. Willow went on with the story. "The kids at school would play nasty tricks on me and do things that hurt as sport. They burned me once just because they could. Mom told me that if I wanted them gone all I had to do was tell daddy. Every time they hurt me, she would say that over and over again. I now understand that she most likely drove them to hurt me. Anyway I told dad and he didn't believe me, so I showed him and that... that killed him inside." _

_ Willow looked about the room. She looked at The Dash and saw that he was looking at her funny. It was almost like he wanted to comfort her and say something. Willow had never given the boy much thought before but now that she looked at him, really looked at him, she felt a pull much stronger than the one she felt for the boy she was seeing. That was strange Willow thought. She turned her head a way to look at Mrs. Incredible and hoped no one had noticed the way she looked at Dash. Violet smiled to herself as she watched Willow. _

_ "It added to his growing mental problems... and than three years later he was killing off supers." Willow stated coldly. "But that's why I became Wicca!" She added loudly and with too much energy. "I'm going to make up for what I did even though I didn't mean to do it. The bloods still stained my hands."_

–

Dash stared into the night sky. He stood on the roof of one of the many tall builds. Willow had called him ten minutes ago to break up with him. It was clear that she didn't know that her Dash and The Dash were the same person. That was odd since she was a smart person and his superhero name was the same name as his civilian name. Violet had hinted that Willow wouldn't know him if they passed by the street unless he made it knew it was him. What had she meant by that anyway?

_"You don't need to worry about her knowing about your other lives." Violet said to both her mother and brother as they left Willow look after her father. "Willow won't be able to tell that you and __your civilian self are the same person. She can't unless you tell her or show her that." _

Dash wondered what her sister had meant when someone moved to sit next to him. He looked to his right in shock. Wicca looked down at the city. She stared at the bright lights and the passing cars as she sighed.

"I broke up with my boyfriend." She stated after a long moment of silence. "Have you ever had to do that? Break up with someone you thought you were in love with?"

"No," Dash said after finding his voice. He did his best to act like this her was new to him. In a way, this her was new to him. Wicca was always strong and do what had to be done, but Willow... Willow she was emotional, not that emotions were weak. She just seemed to be weighed down by them. Wicca seemed weighed by her heart right now and it was odd to see someone so strong looking weak for once.

"I didn't want to... but I had to. It's not safe being in this line of work and dating a normal person." Wicca held back tears as she said that.

"If he had powers... if he were super... would you still be with him now?"

Wicca didn't know how to answer that. Would she have stayed with Dash if he had been a super? Would she have to worry about him and her having kids and what they would be like... that answer was a yes. She would still have to worry about that. There was more to it than just him needing powers. How could she let someone as nice as Dash be a part of her mess of a family?

"No, I doubt it would have changed anything. I... I may be sick." Willow sounded so weak... so scared when she said that. "I may be... I may be... I may have this illness and..." She sighed as she grabbed her head. "I don't think I should tell you this. It's not my place. I'm not even sure if I'm sick or not."

"What is it? That you could have?" Dash asked. What could she have to make her this scared?

"Ask your sister." Wicca said as she stood up. "She knows what I'm going through." Wicca seemed back to her old self. She no longer seemed weighed down.

"What does that mean?" Dash hissed. "My sister isn't sick." Wicca just laughed as she vanished into the shadows.

–

Violet took a few pills out of a small orange bottle. The pills were clear white and without them Violet wouldn't be able to live her life normally, not that her life was normal. She knew that in time she would have to tell her family about this. It was the right thing to do. She just wasn't sure how to do it. Violet popped the pills into her mouth. She would have to tell them sooner or later that was for sure.

–

Helen sat Bob down the next day. She needed to talk to him. He was still mad. That was very clear, but he was welling to listen. That was a good thing because he needed to listen right now. Helen sigh. She wasn't sure were to start.

"She knew her way around his house." Bob stated sadly. He had gone over that fact many times and no matter what the end point was the same. His little girl and Syndrome were close. He wasn't sure how close but they were close.

"Yea... about that," Helen just went out and said what she was sure would upset him. "She lives there." Helen watched her husband. He didn't go into a rage over this fact, but he was deeply upset. "And that's not all..." Helen didn't know how to say thing next part.

"There's more." Bob didn't seem like himself at the moment. He just couldn't believe this was his life.

"Yea, there's a bit more." Helen looked about the room. Her sons were off in school. She was sure that they were alone. "Bob, Dash doesn't know this and I'm not sure if Willow does... but Vi says she's going to marry him..."

–

End Note: I had to rewrite this chapter but in the end it was worth it. This is much better. R&R


	8. What she never wanted to happen

_Notes: Wow, I so didn't notice how long I went without updating but than again I wasn't too sure about this chapter. I wanted to set the tone right and in the end I came as close as I could to what I wanted. Hope you like and R&R_

Dash couldn't stand how Wicca had left him that night. She had told him that he's sister maybe sick and than she left him in the dark. He had spent the night going crazy over the thing she had said. Two things bothered him most. One, that Willow maybe sick and/or dying and two, that Vi maybe going through that right now and hiding it from her family. Both were bad.

He sat in class trying to focus on school, classes, anything that wasn't Willow and Violet. For the most part it worked. In fact, most of his teachers thought he was sick and wanted to send him home early but as he reminded them he had missed a lot of school already and couldn't miss anymore.

At home, things weren't much better. His dad was spaced out, lost in his thoughts. Bob would look at Dash and sigh. He would say something odd every now and then. Dash didn't know what to do so he ignored it and did hero work to take his mind off his dad. This seemed to work well. Crime was at its lowest its been in years and Wicca seemed to avoid him as much as he avoided her. It was a win win.

But when he stopped working on school work, sports, hero duties, he was left with his thoughts. To his horror, he found he had a lot of time to think. He didn't want to believe Wicca. He really didn't but she had never lied to him before and he didn't see why she would lie about this. Ugh, she was driving him crazy with worry. He made up his mind. He would see her Friday night.

–

Willow pulled her hair into a bow and sigh as she gazed at her reflection. She would find out soon enough if she was like Violet or not. She was scared. She was so scared. She didn't want to be like her father or Violet... or worse her mom. That would be a nightmare if she became like her mother. At times like this, she missed Dash a lot. The last time she had been in a state like this was during that party Dash had been at, the night she first became Wicca and attacked The Dash. She missed her ex-boyfriend... and oddly she missed the Incredible son. Since when did she care about that boy...

–

Willow grabbed some bags from a hallway closet and walked back into her bedroom. She threw the bags down forcefully onto the bed. She unzipped the two bags and opened them up. There was nothing inside them, a fact that was about to change. After all the pain her father had gone through, this was one pain that would cut him deeply.

–

Buddy groaned as he tried to move. His body was still in pain from when Bob attacked him. Lucky for the both of them Willow had stopped the _hero_. Buddy stood in front of a many pill bottles. He took a look at each bottle as he thought about Willow.

She looked so much like her grandmother that it was scary. He was happy that his little girl was nothing like her mother. It wasn't to say that Buddy hated his ex-girlfriend. No, he did at a time but now he just pitied her. Alice could have been a better person, had a better life... but she didn't want that. She wanted to play her sick games. He sighed as he took out three clear colored pills. He really shouldn't be blaming Alice for wanting to be the way she is. At one point, he didn't want to change because of his illness.

–

Willow pulled at her red hair. She stared at her red hair, her naturally red hair. Tears formed in her eyes as she gazed at it. She normally used her powers to keep it black. It was safer for her when it was black. People didn't see her father in her when it was black. People didn't think she may be sick when it was black. Her mother didn't hurt her when it was black. But she hated herself when it was black. It felt like she wasn't going herself.

Willow snapped her head up when she heard a little girl laughing. It had sounded so happy. For her part, she hadn't been that happy since she left Dash. She didn't have to go school since she tested out. She had finished college long ago. Her papers and research were done and waiting to be published. She only had hero work in her life at the moment and no one thought it safe for her to do it.

In one week, she'd find out if she was sick or not. She didn't want to be in this town when that happened. That's why she had to leave, run a way from this life. If she were sick, this would be the safest thing to do for everybody. If it turned out she was healthy, she would come back. She promised herself that. Either way, she knew her dad would be okay. Vi would take good care of him and give him the love that he needed.

Willow grabbed her bag off the floor walked out of the bus station. She didn't have an idea of where she was going. That may be for the best she thought to herself. If I don't know where I'm going, they don't know where to find me. "I'm sorry daddy." She whispered as she got ready to step onto a bus.

–

Dash ran around the city at least ten times on Friday. Wicca was no where to be seen which was unlike her. She was normally out watching the city. It was odd not seeing her around. Dash wasn't sure how to feel. She had said she may have been sick. Was it too much to hope she was just at home in bed? It couldn't hurt to check. He had super speed after all. He could be there and here back again in less than two seconds.

Dash made up his mind to check on her. Just to see if she was okay. It wasn't like he was really worried. He knew that Willow could take care of herself. She had shown that more than once. He smiled as he thought about how well they worked together. Dash broke into her home and did a fast check of the house. No one was home. He sigh as he looked about room after room.

He checked the upstairs rooms first. He checked what he guessed was her fathers room. There was amazing things all over the room along with burn marks. There was no bed. Dash guessed that this room must have been another workshop. As he looked closer at the objects, he saw a mark on them. All the objects seemed to be marked with a W.

"So, you take after your father on this." Dash said aloud as he thought about Willow. This made sense. She had always been able to think up great plans on the spot. "Hmmm, I wonder what else you can do."

Dash checked two more rooms. One that had turned out to be the guest room and another that turned out to be Buddy's room. It was a nice room, but it was plain. It seemed like it was hardly used or at least hadn't been used in days. It seemed odd to Dash but than again Buddy could have spent all his time in his lab or some other place.

He checked the rest of the rooms, but no one seemed to be home. In the end, Dash couldn't tell which room was Willow's. Most of the rooms were empty. There was nothing in the house that said she lived there. It was odd because he knew she did or at least stayed here often.

Dash frowned as he slowly walked towards the downstairs kitchen. If he couldn't see Willow, he would at least get something to eat. He saw nothing wrong with taking a bit of food from the house. It wasn't stealing if he knew that his sister or Willow would gladly have feed him. Dash sped to the cabinets in the kitchen. He opened them all up to study what was inside.

His eyes landed on rows of pill bottles that lined one of the of the cabinets. He reached for two of the bottles and read the names on them. One was made out for Buddy and the other Vi. They seemed to be the same type of drug. Dash put the bottles down and reached for the others that were inside. They were made out to either his sister or Willow's father. Dash was in a state of shock. Why did his sister need those drugs? Was Willow right? Was Violet hiding things from him?

"Dash?" Someone called to him. Confused he turned around slowly to stare at his sister. Violet gazed at her brothers hands. She swallowed hard as she closed her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry. Dash had forgotten he was still holding pill bottles.

"Violet are you sick?" Dash asked his older sister. Their was fear in his voice as he grabbed a bottle of pills tighter. She sighed as she looked him in the eyes. There was no more running. It was time to face the truth of what was happening to her.

"Yes, you could say that, but not really. It's not what you think or maybe it is. It's just that..."

"It's just what? Did he give it to you?" Dash asked. He was of course talking about Buddy and they both knew it.

"He saved me from it." Violet whispered as a single tear fell down her face. "I was having problems... and I thought that it was just different things in my life but he saw it for what it was. He knew what I had... because... because he has it to."

"Has what?" Dash was starting to get angry. She wasn't making any sense and it was pissing him off. "What the fuck are you trying to say? You are sick and you're not? What the hell does that mean?" Dash cried out as he throw a bottle of pills at a near by wall. Tears flowed like rivers down his face.

Vi let out a grasp as she watch her brother. She didn't know what to say or do. It was a hard thing for her to talk about. In fact, thinking it over she was sure she never had talked about it before. She never brought it up and did her best to hide it. She sighed. Maybe it was time she told someone.

"I'm sick. But it's not a virus or something that can be cured." Violet said. "You see I was born with it. It's this thing that goes back to even before our parents were supers." Her voice was shaky and uneven. She brushed tears from her eyes as she tried to go on. "It all started back when the first supers started showing up. Dad and mom would have been just kids I guess."

"What does?"

""The reason why I'm sick." Violet stated plainly. She tried to smile but soon it turned into a frown. "Follow me." She started to walk towards Buddy's downstairs workshop.

"Why are we going down here for?"

"It's easier to understand if I show you some background information." His sister stated as she reached the door to the lab. "Buddy keeps those records in here."

"Why here?"

"I don't really know. Maybe... maybe for the same reason I didn't tell you I was sick." As she said this the door opened up and the two walked in slowly.

"And that is?"

"Because, I want to be normal... or at least as normal as I can be."


	9. Truth that changed his world

Note: I hope you all like this chapter. I put in a few things in here that I never planned on and I finally wrote the one thing I had been waiting forever to write. Please, R&R.

"So, what's it you have to show me?" Dash asked as he watched his sister look through computer files.

"The birth of villains." Violet said as she throw a dark smile to her brother. "and the sickness that they carry. Well, about half of them carry. It's hard to tell which are like me and which are just normally evil and crazy."

"Vi you aren't evil or crazy and you are far from a villain." Dash said with a small laugh. "That's just not you."

"It's not who I am because I fight hard for it that way. The pills help me be normal, but without them I would be a villain. Not because I wanted to be... but because I was created to be one." Violet pushed a button that started a slide show of sorts. There were images and clips of different supers and villains from years ago.

"It all started a long time ago around the time that supers started show up. It was before super villains. In fact there weren't... no there wasn't anyone that could challenge them, Super Heroes. Supers were gods with nothing to keep them in check." Dash was going to speak out when Violet hushed her brother. "Dash, let me finish! It's important that you hear everything. Even if you don't like what I'm saying. Okay?"

"Okay." Dash nodded his head. He wanted to hear what was going on, no matter what. "I'll listen Vi even if I don't like it. I'll listen for you."

"Thank you Dash." Violet said. She sighed as she went on with what she had been saying. "The government was scared. Umm... I'm not sure which was the first to fear supers, but I know the U.S. was the first to actively try and make something to fight against them."

The slide show and clips stopped to a black and white photo of a woman, who looked a little like Willow and six or seven other people. Some of them seemed happy while others seemed indifferent. They were an odd bunch of people that didn't belong in the same room. It was clear that some unknown reason brought them together and that was the only reason they would have ever met.

"The one that kinda looks like Willow," Vi pointed out. "That's Buddy's mom. She's pretty isn't she." She paused as she thought about how much she should tell. "Buddy never knew her. She died when he was a little boy... maybe even when he was a baby. He's unclear about it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, this story is very much her story. Her name was Lilly Pine and she... and she was chosen for a program known as REBIRTH in the U.S. when it was running. Other countries and other people have called it many other names. But the most important, the one that started it all, is REBIRTH."

"What was REBIRTH?" Dash asked as he watched his sister gaze at the woman he now knew as Lilly. She seemed in awe over the dead woman.

"It's goal was to make to keep supers in check. It's unclear as to if they were going to be government agents fighting against our kind or if they were just made to simply be there in case they were needed. Either way, they were created to fight against superheros." Dash's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't mean what she was say. "The government made the very first super villains, though they didn't know that they would turn evil. It was a side effect of the drugs. It drove them crazy. Made them thirst for revenge and to bring suffering to the supers that harmed them."

Violet turned off the computer and slowly walked towards her brother as she went on. "That's way Buddy hated our dad and did what he did. See another side effect, one that no one could image, was that it could be passed down to their kids." Tears formed in Violet's eyes. "Buddy's mom gave him this illness the moment he grew inside of her. It's an illness that's carried mostly by females and effects man more than woman. I have it, but not... not like Buddy has it. If it were to take me over, I'd become a villain most likely but I would at least be able to control myself better than him."

"I don't understand. If those people went crazy and their kids could go crazy, what that has to do with you? You said mom and dad would've been kids when this happened."

"I did... and they were." Violet sighed as she ran a head through her hair. "But they weren't born with powers. They got them later in life... or at least I know mom did." Violet hoped that Dash understood what she was saying. It didn't look like he did though. "Mom got her powers because someone was trying to restart REBIRTH. By mistake she was given it and because of that I'm sick."

Dash thought about what his sister had said. He wasn't sure if he should believe her or not. After all, it was a crazy story. He knew in his heart that she would never willingly blame their parents for anything that happened to her. He knew that when it comes to matters of health Vi would never lie. Still, there seemed to be a problem with her story.

xxx

Willow frowned as she stepped out of the bus. She had planned to leave everything behind her and start off fresh. It seemed the world had other plans. She did her best not to look at the person in front of her. She was ashamed of the fact that she had tried to run away.

"Hey, Willow..." The person said as she tried to make things less awkward. "You wanna go get something to eat and than we could go see a movie. There's a new horror film out that I think you'd like."

"I guess I could eat." She stated as she looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Good."

xxx

"But if it's true that your sick because of how she got her powers... than why didn't she go crazy too?"

"Because the formula used in REBIRTH was lost or destroyed. The one that affected mom was a copy. It wasn't the same as the one used on Lilly, but it still passed down to her kids. That's why I have it. There isn't one set formula. Just a basic one that others build on or try to copy. Each try is pretty bad and the effects are different. The only thing the same in each is that in the end it can drive you crazy and you pass it down to your kids. Not all the time though. It fades after awhile from the blood line."

"And Willow has it?"

"We don't know for sure. There are tests being done right now though. I guess that's why she's been acting odd of late. Being a superhero and working harder to be normal and date normal guys." Violet smiled as she looked at Dash. "Between you and me, I don't think she has it."

"And what about me? Will I have it too?" Dash choked out.

"No." Violet shook her head. "No, you've been tested. It seemed to skip you."

xxx

Willow tried to smile but it was just too hard. She felt so out of place having lunch with The Dash's mom. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or not. It felt so surreal. Helen smiled at Willow as she placed a hand out over the girls.

"It's okay. Don't be so worried."

"I'm not worried." Willow swallowed. "I just don't understand how you find me or why."

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit... and as for how I found you well..."

xxx

Dash sighed as he thought over what his sister said. He was worried about what this meant for his family... and for Willow. He wondered if that was the reason why she became a hero. Was she trying to do all the good she can before she went crazy? Vi had said that she didn't trust herself to be a hero anymore. There had been something else too. Something that his sister hadn't told him. He had wondered what more there was to tell. It seemed pretty cut and dry.

Xxx

Willow looked down at her feet. She had listened to what the older woman had to say. She nodded her head at the right moments. She started to cry as Helen went on. This woman who didn't know her was asking her to be a part of her family. Willow didn't know what to say or do. So, she just cried. She felt touched. The two women hugged as another wave of tears hit the young witch.

Xxx

Jack-Jack and Bob were playing a board game when Dash came home. Bob could tell that his son was upset and so, he sent his youngest to bed as he followed Dash to his room. Bob wondered what could be wrong with his boy and if it had anything to do with Willow and **Buddy.**

Dash turned to look at his father and sighed as he sat down on his bed. He slowly took off his mask and hold it between his fingers. He gazed at it for a moment before speaking.

"Dad?" Dash asked weakly.

"Yes, Dash."

"If... if you knew that your powers... if you knew your powers could..." He couldn't seem to get the question out. He wanted to ask it, but it couldn't come out.

"Could what?" Bob was starting to get worried about his son. Was something wrong? Did he have doubts about being a hero? "You know son," Bob said as he sat down next to his son. "One of the best days of my life is the day I got my powers. I don't think that anything could make me change that day. It gave me a reason to live and it lead me to your mother. I think I'd give anything to keep them... to keep helping people."

Dash sighed after his dad finished. "Thanks dad." He knew in his heart that he couldn't ask what he wanted to ask. His father wouldn't understand. Bob stood up and moved towards the door. He was about to close it when he turned to look at his boy.

"Dash the hardest part of being a hero is putting yourself aside and thinking about all the people you saved and will save." Bob gave a small smile. "If you went back and never got your powers, were would they be? That's all I ask myself to see that what I do and what I can do is worth it. If I died, went crazy, or something else happened to me... I'd hope that you knew that to me it was worth it."

Bob left his son alone after that. He didn't know that he had answered Dash's unasked question.

Xxx

"Why do you want me to be apart of your family?"

"Two reasons." Helen said as she drank some of her coffee. "One my daughter is going to marry your dad." Willow was taken back by that statement. She didn't know that anyone knew about that. "And two because I see what you and Dash have. I want you to know I support it."

"I don't think I understand. What do you mean support?"

"I mean that I think the two of you are good together."

"I think you have us wrong. We aren't like that." Willow said with a shy smile. A part of her was glad that someone other than herself thought that they would be good together. She wasn't sure when it started, but she was starting to like The Dash more and more like she liked Dash.

"Okay." Helen said with a knowing smile. "So, any reason why you're down here instead of at your house?"

"Would you believe that I wanted to see what the world had to offer? No, I didn't think so."


	10. It kills them to know & not to know

"Why do you want me to be apart of your family?"

"Two reasons." Helen said as she drank some of her coffee. "One my daughter is going to marry your dad." Willow was taken back by that statement. Is didn't know that anyone knew about that. "And two because I see what you and Dash have. I want you to know I support it."

"I don't think I understand. What do you mean support?"

"I mean that I think the two of you are good together."

"I think you have us wrong. We aren't like that." Willow said with a shy smile. A part of her was glad that someone other than herself thought that they would be good together. She wasn't sure when it started, but she was starting to like The Dash more and more like she liked Dash.

"Okay." Helen said with a knowing smile. "So, any reason why you're down here instead of at your house?"

"Would you believe that I wanted to see what the world had to offer? No, I didn't think so."

xxx

Buddy never had a normal life. It was clear from the moment of his birth that it would be a crazy one. He was born on a small island that he owned now. His mother had been in hiding and a friend of hers let her use his land. It was in that dark jungle that he came to be.

His mother loved him the moment her eyes fell on him. It was out of love that she tried her best to change her life. She gave up being a villain and worked hard to make a good life for them both. But, it was hard to stay out of sight and in the end she was pulled back into the life of heroes and villains by the very man who fathered Buddy, not that he knew he had a son.

Buddy wondered why his mother left. She didn't have to go and save the world.. Aunt Kim had said it was love that made her love him behind. Kim said his mother loved his father so much that she can't turn him away. Buddy had understood it, but not as well as he did now that he was older. Violet had shown him the kind of love that took his mother from him.

He was thankful to be blessed with that kind of love and hoped that his daughter could find a love like that. He smiled as he thought about Willow. He was amazed at how much she looked like his mother. Kim was too. They were both so very proud of her and the work she did. Buddy blinked back tears as he looked down at the letter in front of him. How much like his mother would his little girl become?

Xxx

Willow stared at Helen wondering what the woman would do. She was in shock and Willow could understand why. Mrs. Incredible had just found about the illness that some supers had. Did she even believe Willow? It was hard to say. Helen wasn't really doing anything and Willow didn't know what to do. She was sure that she made a mistake when Helen got up from the table and just stood there.

"I'm sorry." Willow said hoping it would help. "I should have lied or something."

"No, you did the right thing." And with those words Helen left the young witch.

xxx

"Buddy?" A woman asked as she walked into a dark room. She was tall and beautiful with long black hair that tied in a ponytail reached the floor. "Buddy, we need to talk."

"Than talk," Buddy stated with anger. He didn't want anything to do with this woman.

"It's about our daughter."

"What about her?" Buddy did his best to act like he didn't care. It was hard since he loved his little girl and hated the woman that gave birth to her.

"I think that she should stay with me."

"Hell no!"The red head screamed out. "There's no way I'm letting you take her."

"Now, Buddy-"

"No, don't you dare now Buddy me." His blue eyes darkened with pure rage. "I'm not letting her live with you and that's final. And don't even bother asking Willow because we both know she won't go with you. She won't even stay in the same room as you."

"I just think that a super should live with a super."

"How do you know I'm not a super? Maybe I've been hiding my powers?"

"Buddy, we both know if you had powers you'd have used them by now. It's for the best that she stay with a super. Her kind should be with her kind after all."

"That's BS and you know it. She needs to stay with someone that loves her and will give her a good home."

"I love her." The woman said weakly and hurt.

"Yes, you love her as long as she looks and acts like you want her to. That's not real love _Sally_." Buddy spat out her codename in disgust. It was a way to remind his ex that he no long loved her the way he once did.

xxx

Violet watched Jack-Jack with an odd look on her face. She looked down on him like she was watching an enemy in battle. Bob didn't understand why his little girl would treat her brother that why. He was sure Buddy was behind this some way. He just wasn't sure how yet.

"Vi, what's going on with you? Are you even my little girl any more?"

Violet glanced at her father in thought before looking back at Jack-Jack. She closed her eyes as she slowly got up from her seat and turn towards her dad. She looked the man in the eyes as she whispered the words that she knew would break his heart.

"No... and I haven't been so in years."

xxx

Willow cried as she opened the front door to her new place. She was no longer going to live with Vi or her dad and she had turned down Helen's offer. Willow had been shocked that the older woman had given up her greatest secret to her. It made her feel worse about saying no, but she had to. She couldn't stay with them if she was sick.

Willow walked into her new home though it didn't feel like a home. There was something off about the place. It didn't feel right standing in the middle of this strange new room. She glanced around the room trying to think why it didn't feel right being here. She cried when she realized what was wrong with her apartment. It felt as empty as her heart.

Xxx

Helen watched her son sleeping. It was late and she knew that what she was doing may have seemed odd to someone else, but she didn't care. She just wanted to remember this moment. She just wanted to have this one moment where everything was okay and normal. She wanted to keep Jack-Jack forever like this... forever her little boy and not have to worry about the future.

Xxx

"Why are you asking about her?" Vi may have been able to see the future, but she had to let things take the slow path. She knew the danger of trying push the future as while as the danger of trying to stop it. A small smile graced her face as she turned to look at her brother.

Dash couldn't keep his eyes on her. He was blushing and doing his best to hide that he even cared about Willow. "I just what to know where she is. Her dad killed a lot of people and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"You're a lair and a bad one at that."

"Okay, I miss having her helping me beat the bad guys."

"Closer to the truth, but not all there."

"I like her and I want to see her." Dash half yelled out. Violet's eyes widened. She was shocked by what he said. She knew that the two would fall in love in the end, but it was much too soon for them to get together. She took a sharp in take of air.

"You what?"

"I miss her." Dash sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I can't stop thinking about her and I'm worried somethings wrong. You don't tell me anything. You don't even tell me if she's okay or not and when we do talk about her... I just want to see her and talk with her."

Violet whispered something that her brother couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. You can't see her." Vi seemed to be growing angry. Dash didn't understand what was wrong with her.

"What do you mean I can't see her?"

"You just can't. You'll ruin everything if you do." Vi screamed out.

"What? Have you lost you're mind? How is this ruining anything?"

"It just is." Violet yelled out with tears building in her eyes. No, this couldn't happen. This was bad. This was very bad. She could see the future changing and it wasn't the one she had been trying to build. "Please, don't go looking for her. For me, don't go looking for her. Just leave her alone... please Dash."

"Tell me why! Why can't I see her? What's so wrong about me looking for her?"

"I can't tell you. I want to... but I can't." Violet hoped her brother would understand and trust her. Dash stared into his older sisters eyes and for the first time took note of how much taller he was than her. He searched her eyes to try and find some reason for her madness but he failed.

"I promise nothing." He said at last before leaving the room as fast as he could.

Xxx

The future is always changing. That's what she tells herself when she see's a bad vision. There's nothing set in stone. The future can be changed because it wasn't happened yet. Vi says it over and over again until she's sick of hearing it. Tears slip down her face and she wishes she never had this power. It hurts her to see the one thing she doesn't want to see. His bloody face and evil smile make her want to scream. In the far off future, the one she wants to stop, she sees her brother killing her and laughing with pure joy and all she can say is "please Jack-Jack... please don't kill me."

Note: Took forever but this chapter is finally done. Hope you like and that your happy with it.


	11. Heros and Monster Are Made

Note: I need a break from school work and noticed that I hadn't written anything new in a while. So, here's more of the fanfic based on a movie I don't own.

His fist hit the wall at an amazing speed and force. The wall started cracking around the hole he just made with his fist. He sighed as he fell onto his knees. He was so tired. He didn't think he could do this any longer. His heart was breaking to the point were he almost couldn't breath and his body couldn't keep up at this pace for much longer. As much as he wanted to find Willow, he wasn't sure if he could keep searching for her like this. It was killing him in more ways than one.

He rested his head against the hard cool surface of the floor. He took a deep breath in and out. He needed to relax and think. There had to be a way to find her. He just needed to think. He just needed to relax and think.

"Aaaaaaaa!" He screamed out as his fist hit the tile floor. He couldn't think anymore. His brain was on fire and he was too tired. He wondered when was the last time he slept and cursed at himself for two reasons. One, he couldn't recall when he last slept and two, he hated himself for thinking about sleep when he needed to find Willow.

"Dash?" a small voice called out to him. Dash sighed weakly as he fixed a fake smile on his face.

"Hey, Jack-Jack." Dash said in a kind manner. He was in big brother mode now. "What are you doing here?" Dash glance about the room they were in. No one else seemed to be around. That was good. Dash thought to himself.

Jack-Jack stared at his older brother. "What you doing here?" Jack said in a hard voice. It was strange coming out of someone so young. "You always come here and you cry and scream. You never come home anymore. I want my brother back." Jack-Jack yelled out, towards the end his voice started breaking.

"Don't worry. I'm right here." Dash said as he pulled himself off the ground. He walked slowly towards his little brother. "I'm right here so don't worry." Dash tried again to calm Jack down.

"No! You ain't. You always gone... you don't even act like you anymore..." Jack-Jack took his eyes off of Dash and stared at the floor. Tear drops slipped down his face making a small pool next to his foot. "Don't ya love us anymore Dash?"

"What?"

"Don't ya love us anymore?" Jack-Jack repeated softer than before.

"Of course I do." Dash said trying to understand what was going on in this kids head.

"You never home though! And when you are ya always crying over that _girl_!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Dash yelled without thinking. "She's important to me Jack-Jack." Dash ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm himself down. "Look, you may not understand this, but" Dash said kneeling in front of his brother. "I love her a lot. It's the same kind of love that Vi has for... No, you wouldn't get that either. Ummm, I got it. It's the same way dad loves mom." Dash smiled as the words left his mouth. "I'm doing what dad would do if mom just went missing."

"But that girl didn't go missing!" Jack-Jack pointed out. "She left ya cryin all the time."

"It's... it's hard to explain. She did it for me though and I need to tell her that it wasn't the right thing to do."

xxx

Willow tossed and turned in bed. She sensed that something wasn't right. Her sleeping mind raced with dark images and other frighting things. She let out a scream as she woke up. Her face was the palest it had ever been.

"Mom" She whimpered out. "Mom... please... mom" Willow waited for an answer, but she didn't get one. "Mom, I want you to stop this. Please, stop sending me nightmares. I'll do something you want." Willow paused in thought before smirking. "You know that dad is letting Violet call herself The Mist now. He never let you call yourself that. Guess he loves her more than you." Willow laughed out. At lest if she wasn't going to get a good nights sleep, her mother wasn't going to enjoy the night either. Willow did her best to go back to sleep feeling a little bad about what she just said.

Xxx

Buddy slept peacefully. Nothing seemed to be able to wake him. A female hand ran its fingers down the side of his face. The owner of the hand let out a sigh. Buddy had always been a good looking man. It was a shame that he was born powerless. They could have been such a nice pair. She smiled sadly at Buddy and placed a kiss on his forehead. He would sleep long enough for her to kill Violet. And he would call her Alice again instead of Sally, like he always should.

xxx

Dash sat down thinking over what he should do. He didn't want to be where he was, but for his family he was willing to hold out for a little while longer. God, why did graduation speeches have to be so long. It was a nightmare. Thankfully, Dash didn't have to give a speech. He just had to smile and look like he was having fun.

Dash looked lazily around the room, but nothing caught his eye. He looked down at his lap and open the tiny booklet that he had been given earlier. Ugh, this was so boring. Dash thought to himself. He read over the book carelessly, but stopped when he saw something odd.

_Hello, Dash. _

Dash stared at the book in shock. He didn't recall that being there before. The words on the page moved around to spell out something. Dash smiled softly as he read the message being formed.

_I wanted to warn you. Violet may be in danger. It's a long story... okay a short story... I kind of told my mom that dad was letting Vi take grandmas super name as her own and mom may try to attack your sister cuz of this. Ugh, Violet would understand why I told my mom that shit and why my mom wants her died. But, I'm getting off point. Violet isn't answering me and I'm worried. You're faster than me and may be able to find her. Warn her for me if you find her first. I'll see you soon. ~Wicca_

xxx

Wicca sighed as she looked over the maps in front of her. Her spells were failing her. She still couldn't find Vi or reach her by way of phone. Wicca cursed her father for teaching Vi how to hide from spells and tech. This was important.

Xxx

Jack-Jack watched his big brother walk towards them. He smiled brightly at the thought of spending time with him. They were going to be just like they used to be before that _girl_ came along. Jack-Jack's smile started to fade though as he saw the state of his brother. There was a look of anger, pain, and confusion within Dash's eyes.

"Mom, Dad." Dash said as he started taking off his suit and tie. "I'm going off to find Vi."

"What? Why?" Bob asked. He didn't know what was going on with his son.

"Two reasons. One Vi isn't here and two Willow said that Vi may be in trouble."

"Wait! What?" Helen tried to understand what was going on. "What kind of trouble?"

"How do you even know Vi is in trouble? She called earlier saying she couldn't come." Bob said trying to get everyone to relax.

"I don't believe that. Vi never would miss today. Hell, she never missed one of my games no matter what was happening."

"I know." Helen agreed. "I thought it was odd she wasn't coming... but I thought it was because of your dad that she didn't wanna come. I never thought..." Helen couldn't bring herself to finish her thought.

Bob thought hard for a moment about Violet's call that morning. There had seemed something odd about it. Damn it! He had thought Vi was just upset with him over the Buddy matter. He should have known better. He should have fought her about coming.

"What about Willow? Maybe she can help." Bob said in thought. "She could..."

"She's the one that asked for my help in finding Vi."

Dash stood there glancing into the eyes of both his parents. It hits Bob that Dash isn't a child anymore. He's a eighteen year old man. This meant that Violet wasn't his little girl anymore. She had stopped being his little girl a long time ago. Bob stopped listening to his son and wife.

"I don't know what Wicca did to try and find her, but it must have been a lot since she called for our help."

"I'll call her to see what she's tried." Helen said taking out her phone. Dash stared at his mother in shock and disbelief. She had Willow's number this whole time. Dash shot his mother a dirty look before starting his search for his sister.

Jack-Jack looked up at his mother and father not understanding what was really going on. What was wrong with Vi and why did they need that _girl_. Jack frowned as he watched his brother leave. Tears formed in the young boys eyes as he thought about how his family time was ruined once again by Wicca.

Xxx

Violet cried harder and harder. She wanted to make the visions stop. They were hurting her head. They were breaking her heart. She almost sighed in relief when she heard foot steps coming towards her. Violet slowly turned her head up to face the person who had found her. She formed a weak smile as she said hello.

The person frowned at her and looked about the cold room. There was something off about this. It was like the woman wanted to die. "Well, this isn't as fun as I thought it would be." The person before Violet stated with a bored look.

"Oh, Sally." Violet said laughing. "This is going to be more fun than you know." There was something wicked in both their eyes that would send chills down a normal person body. "So much fun."


	12. Author Note's

Note: I had hoped to have the next chapter up by now. I just ended up unable to do so. Stupid flash drive went missing. I felt like I should let people know that this story is still going on and what not. It's hard to say what will happen next as I am unsure if my story line will end up being too much like some other story but for now I think it seems very different from X-men. Was that giving up to much of what I had planned for this fic? Maybe. Anyway... I just wanted to say thank you to everyone.


	13. In The Year 2033

Note: A change of pace. A look into the far off future. I don't own anything.

Xxx

In the year 2033, Willow and Dash sat staring at a man they known all to well. There were tears in Willows eyes that could not seem to find a way to escape her body. She hated herself. She truly did as she looked down at the younger man. He was younger than her by ten years and the difference between them was so clear. She had created him in a way and she hated herself for that.

How many people had he killed because of her? Countless she imaged as she pictured all the damage he had caused in that year alone. He had destroyed cities out of boredom, murdered families just for a change of pace, and killed supers for the sport of it. All because of her... Willow thought to herself.

But she couldn't understand how she had wronged him in the first place. She didn't understand how loving his brother and being with him had destroyed the man before him. Yet, in some deep twisted and unreasonable way, she blamed herself for all the deaths done by this evil man.

Dash glared hateful, meanwhile, at the man before them. He hated everything about this person who used to be family. Somehow, Jack-Jack became a monster and there was no saving him. Dash understood that even if his wife believed otherwise. Jack-Jack had crossed the line too many times to be forgiven... even by him.

"Don't." Dash whispered to Willow as moved towards the concision Jack-Jack.

"His your brother and he needs help." Willow stated as she moved closer.

"He stopped being my brother long ago." Dash looked down at his former brother and at his wife. He sighed as he thought over what he just said. He was sounding like his father. "Fine, but if he tries anything... we put him down."

"He's knocked out Dash."

"You can't be sure of that."

xxx

Jack-Jack stared out of his cell towards the woman he hated. It was odd. She wasn't acting like he thought she would. She was acting kind and caring. From what he could remember, she hadn't been any of those things. She didn't even look the same. She looked... beautiful. Hmm, he thought her and beautiful would go together.

"Are you okay?" She asked breaking him from his thoughts. He stared her down noticing that she seemed unhappy over the state he was in. She was caring... about him.

"Why?"

"Why?" Willow repeated trying to understand what Jack-Jack was asking. "Why do you feel different?" She asked hoping she guessed what he was thinking. "Oh, that would be the drugs... to make you better..." She paused to point at a doctor that was far off to the side. "He found you a cure for your illness."

"Who said I was sick?"

"Your blood." Willow thought for a moment before going on with her speech. "No one told you did they? About how some methods for gaining super powers causes their offspring to go mad? Your mom took some stuff and it turned your hate into madness. That's what happened to my father and almost happened to your sister."

"So you're blaming my parents? And with them died there's no way for them to say anything against you. Mmm, lucky you."

"You're the lucky one." Willow said walking closer to Jack-Jack's cage. "If they could see you now, they would be heart broken." She paused to look him in the eyes. "No child should see the disgust in their parents eyes over them being alive. It's a heart breaking thing."

"That would only matter to him if he had a heart, Willow."

"Dash, your being mean." Willow said softly as she turned to look at the blond man.

"I'm sorry if I'm still upset he almost killed you and our child. I kinda care about my wife being alive." Dash stated as though his little brother wasn't in the room.

"Aww, but your wife here doesn't think I'm to blame. It's all in my blood." Jack teased.

"I didn't say you weren't to blame. I just think you need help and a chance to get better. Your sister believed in giving chances. She would believe that Jack-Jack should get one too."

xxx

"I don't want you near him again." Dash stated as he pulled Willow into an empty room. "He killed Violet and he would have killed our parents if he had the chance. The only reason he didn't was because Buddy killed himself and dad died in battle."

"Your mother would trust him."

"Mom trusted your mother and look where that got her."

Willow stared at the ground thinking over what Dash said. It hurt thinking about their family. So many of them were gone. If she could, she would rewrite their shared past and make so that nothing had ever happened. She would remove herself from Dash's life so that Jack-Jack would never turn evil and...

"Stop it!" Dash screamed. Willow glanced at him in shock. "Stop thinking like that. I'd rather have you than any of those people. Besides, there's no way of knowing if that would've helped."

"It's still something we could have tried." Willow said flatly. "He killed so many people in my name, Dash. I carry that blood on my hands... I can feel it on my finger tips when I try to do spells. I can't do some of the purer ones any more." Willow stared at her hands. "Too much blood on my soul... too many lives lost thanks to me..." Dash stared at his wife. He understood what she meant. Jack-Jack killed because of her, even though she didn't do anything wrong. Her life was tied to those that Jack killed and their death weighed on her soul.

"Willow... I dreamed of a tree strong and mighty and of a boy who tried to chop that tree down. The tree did all it could to stop the boy and yet the boy kept going. Nothing the tree could do would ever stop him." Dash hugged his crying wife. "He would have done this either way. As long as your paths crossed, he would have tried to cut you down."

"If I had been evil... he could have been a hero."

xxx

Jack-Jack stared at a far off wall thinking over all the things he had done with his life. The world didn't seem the way it used to be. He wondered what drugs they were giving him. Willow didn't have a chance to say what they were giving him. She was pretty... she was different... and he was wrong. He wasn't sorry for killing all those people, but he knew that he was wrong.

He wonder what he should do to change that.

Xxx

Willow kissed the head of her sleeping son. She would give anything for him to wake up. There were spells that could have done the job... but she couldn't cast them. Her soul wasn't pure enough or dark enough to cast those kinds of spells. She kept him alive though. She kept her boy a live. It was the only thing she could do.

Xxx


	14. Past and Future: Becoming a Monster

Note: I had planned to write more, but since I haven't updated in a while. I'll just push this out for now. R&R

In 2033, Jack-Jack, Willow, Dash, and the rest of the world thought Jack-Jack brought the undoing of the world. That was far from true. He was just the tool used by a woman who was slowly losing her mind.

Dash stood in front of his sister Violet's grave. He stared at it with pure anger and hatred. He was slowly putting the pieces together. He was slowly understanding were the world went wrong and once he knew that he'd be able to fix it. He would be able to go back in time and make things right. He just needed time... time that Willow was getting tired of giving him. He had to hurry before she did something stupid.

xxx

Jack-Jack watched as Willow came back to him day after day. She did her best to talk to him, but he didn't say anything back. He was too lost in thought. He didn't know how to say the one thing that had been on his mind for days and so he kept from speaking when she was around. Until one day, she came to his cell and let out a scream that scared him.

He looked at her in pure shock as she fell to her knees in pain. He stood up and reached for her only to have her pull a way. She was going mad he thought to himself as he watched her pull herself onto her feet and walk back out of the room without a word to him. He couldn't help himself. He called out her name and begged for her to come back... she never did.

xxx

In the year 2013, Wicca and Dash found Vi in a bloody state. She was half way dead. She could hardly speak. Wicca couldn't bring herself to move. She was in too much shock. There was so much blood and Vi... Violet was like a mother to her. There was so much blood.

"Willow!" Dash screamed out for the third time. He had never seen her in such a state before. "We have to go. We have to take her somewhere now."

"We can take her to my daddy. He would be able to take care of her." She didn't sound like herself. She sounded out of it.

"Willow... take us to him... please..." Dash said in a loving tone. He understood what she was going through. The first time he had seen Vi hurt badly he couldn't even talk.

"Yes..." Willow said as she used her shadows to bring the three of them to her father. Dash held his sister close to his body and prayed that she would make it. He could hear her trying to say something. He pulled her lips near his ear and focused on the words coming out of her mouth. He couldn't make not much, but a name. She was saying the name Sally.

Xxx

Five hours. Willow thought as she looked at the drops of Vi's blood on her clothes. Five hours and two minuets. Five hours and four minuets. What was taking so long? Was Vi not going to make it? Was she dying right now as Willow waited to hear news?

Willow shot up from her seat and stood there unsure what to do. She felt a hand reach for hers and the hand pulled her back down into her seat. The person wrapped an arm around her frame. She was cold to the touch, not that Dash minded.

Xxx

For an eight year boy old, he was having trouble understanding what was going on. He didn't understand why his mom and dad were acting in such an odd manner. Violet was going to be okay. The young boy glance at his older brother who was holding Willow. Why was Dash helping _her _when his own family needed him? ...maybe Willow planned all this. Maybe, she hurt Vi and set this all up. That seemed like something she would do. The whore was trying to hurt his family... but he didn't have proof that she did anything wrong. He could find proof. Vi could give him proof.

Xxx

Willow stood up straight and walked with her head high. She was still in shock, but she was not going to let in keep her from doing all she could. Willow pushed past the nurses and doctors towards Vi as best she could. It was the fist that hit her face that stopped her from reaching her target.

Dash rushed towards Willow who was trying to pull herself off the floor. She stared at Dash for a moment before looking at the doctor who hit her. There was something not right with him. She looked deeper into his eyes and let out a gasp. The hint of pink in his eyes told her what was going on. Willow ran from the doctor as fast as she could while he did his best to hit her again. She was lucky that Dash was there to knock the doctor out. Her mother would have hurt her badly before letting her go. Willow stood staring at the doctor and turned her black in fear.

Dash watched her hair change colors and ask the question that he knew he had to ask. "What's going on Willow?"

"My mom."

xxx

Blood. Violet had lost so much blood. Sally thought as she stared at Violet. If she had been smarted, Violet would have knew better than to have spoken to Sally. She was poison. She was the poison that killed everything it touched or damage it at the very least. Sally heard her daughter coming towards the room.

Sally smiled at the thought of seeing her child again until she saw that her hair was red. Red! The brat's hair was red. That was unforgivable. Sally reached into the mind of a doctor close by and willed him into doing her will. Sally smirk as she used the shadows to disappear from sight.

Xxx

Jack-Jack opened the door to Violet's room while everyone was trying to hold back the doctor from attacking Willow again. He stood in the door way unsure if he should enter the room or not. He looked back down the hallway towards Dash and the others.

Jack-Jack snapped his head back towards Vi when he heard her say something. She was fighting to let it out. The door closed softly behind him as he moved towards the bed. He pulled himself onto the chair to hear what his sister was trying to say.

"Willow why?"

Jack-Jack didn't understand what his sister was saying. Did she mean to say that Willow had hurt her? Could that woman do such a thing? She was taking his brother a way from him. What was to stop her from taking a way his sister?

"Willow... stop... stop... you can't do that. Mmm, please don't..." Tears streamed down his sisters sleeping face. What did Willow do to her? Jack thought as his blood boiled. He would make her pay for this. Yes, one day he would get her back.

Xxx

In the year 2033, Jack-Jack thought over his life and noted the moment in which everything went wrong. With the drugs now in his system, he could see clearly what he couldn't as a child. He had based all his hate and anger on silly thoughts. There was no reason to hate Willow and think she had hurt his sister and yet, for some reason he had thought she did. His mind searched for other moments in his life in which he had done something like that. There were so many.

Xxx

In the year 2013, Willow left Helen with a sad smile and warm wishes. She ignored Bob as best she could and gave him a small wave of her hand as she boarded a plane to Britain. She was searching for the missing years for her memory and knew she couldn't find peace without them. It hurt her to say goodbye to what she thought of as a second family, but she had to leave. She needed to know what her mother took from her.

Willow took her seat and let out a sigh. She had never enjoyed planes that she wasn't flying or watching those who were. She didn't like letting strangers have so much control over her life. She closed her eyes trying to keep the air following in and out of her body.

"For a woman as powerful as you, you seem kinda freaked out of flying."

Willow's eyes opened wide. No way that could be... Willow turned her head sharply towards her left. Dash! "What are you doing here?"


	15. Living in Gray

"Dash! What are you doing here?" Willow screamed in shock.

"Vi asked me to come with you. Said bad things would happen if I didn't or something like that." Dash said as he pulled out a book. "Even if she didn't ask me to go, I think I would have anyway after a while."

"You shouldn't have come though." Willow whispered to Dash. "I can sense your brother has a deep anger towards me. I think it is something to worry over since he could-"

"Vi told me about that. She said this was the best way to help him." Dash seemed unsure though. "I think something is worry with her though. She seems different lately."

"It's only been a month since she was released. I would worried if she was acting normal." Willow said with a far off look. "I think my mother hurt her..."

"Yea, from what you said about her she seems like a hot mess."

The airplane took off the ground and a look of horror flashed over Willow's face. Why couldn't she just have used her powers instead? Sure, it look strange on paper, but she rather of had the risk of being found out as a super than being on a plane.

"Relax. Everything is going to be okay."

xxx

"She took him with her." Vi said as Jack-Jack watched the plane take off. "Dash is with her and he's never going to be in our family again. She stole him."

There was something different about her Jack-Jack thought. His sister seemed colder in a way. She moved like a snake towards her little brother. Jack-Jack's mind raced. He couldn't understand what he should do. Should he get his parents? No, his mind screamed at him. He should listen to his sister.

"She's going to destroy our family Jack-Jack." Vi said in a dark voice. "When she does, you have to get revenge for us, all of us."

"Why? Is she going to do something bad?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, she's going to do something very bad."

xxx

This plan was stupid Sally thought as she sat in the shadows watching, waiting. This was a waste of her powers, or at least Sally thought so. She felt a tight pain in her chest. "Damn that girl. When did I become her toy?" Sally whispered bitterly.

_Sally__stared__at__Vi__in__wonder.__She__couldn't__possible__be__asking__her__to__do__that...__to__her__brother.__No__one__asked__her__to__use__her__powers__to__save__someone__before.__Violet__seemed__to__truly__believe__that__this__was__the__way__to__go._

_ "Hit me. Hit hard enough to cause damage." Vi stated. "I need Jack-Jack to think Willow hurt me for this to work."_

_ "Example it once more for me. I don't think I understand why you want to do this. It seems a high risk and un-hero like of you."_

_ "I want Jack-Jack to hate your little girl. I want him to see her as evil. I want her to become the bad guy, because she's the lesser of two evils. If Jack-Jack becomes evil, than we are fucked, but... if Willow becomes the villain than there's hope. Jack-Jack can be kept in check by her and we... we'll be save. I can stand a beaten if it means saving the future."_

_ "So, you want me to twist your brothers mind to hate my baby girl." Sally watched as Vi nodded her head. "Hn, I do hate red hair. I should punish her for letting people see her with red hair."_

_ "Haha, your illness makes you go crazy when you see a red head?"_

_ "Yes," Sally said without much thought. "Buddy makes me go crazy. I hate me so much that I hate all red heads now, even my little girl. I hate him because... he loved me so much and he moved on from me. He took everything I throw at him and he moved on to find peace while I'm still fucked up." _

"I sold my soul to a demon." Sally said as she watched Vi walk towards her. "This plan isn't going to work."

"It's working just fine." Vi stated with a soft smile. "Willow is going to turn into a villain and Jack-Jack will be the hero of the story."

"Am I staying here to twist the boys mind some more or am I going to England to twist Willow's mind?" Sally leaned against a wall and smirked at the idea of playing with her daughter. It was fun trying to make the girl go crazy.

"Stay here with Jack-jack." Violet stated coldly. "We don't need to do a thing with Willow. If I know her, she'll play into our hands."

"If you say so..." Sally worried if that was the truth.

Xxx

Buddy stared at the bottles in front of him. His were almost empty, which was a good sign, but Vi's were missing. He tried to search his brain for the last time he saw her take her pills. It would have been a month ago. He wondered if maybe he should check to see if she was taking her pills. But he shouldn't doubt her, she was the love of his life. He trusted her more than anyone in the world... He had trusted other people that much before... and they hurt him in the end. It couldn't hurt to check.

Xxx

"I'm going to die." Willow screamed. "I'm going to die. The plane will crash and I will die. Big ball of fire and death. It's going to be like in that movie with those kids being killed off by death."

Dash stared at the girl next to him. He had watched her take down monsters and super villains without any sign of fear, but now she was worse than a child... If she didn't let go of his hand, she was going to break it.

"You're not going to die." Dash sighed out as he tried to pull his hand a way from hers. "Is there anything that will clam you down?"

"No, not unless I can watch them fly the plane... or fly it myself." Willow tried to breath. "I've afraid of flying since daddy got hurt..." Willow let out a scream. "Did you feel that? It's going down."

"We're landing." This was such a headache. He needed a bed and some sleep. She was acting like a crazy person. "We'll be on the ground in no time."

"Okay..." Willow said sitting as she tried out to panic anymore.

Xxx

"I hate flying. I never want to fly again." Willow said as she kissed the ground and hugged the floor. Dash was kind of scared to be seen with her. This was getting out of hand.

"Let's just go get our bags."

"Okay..." Willow smiled as she ran towards the doors. "Oh, you'll love the place I'll... I guess we'll be staying at. It has the best view of the city though it gets attack far too often."

"So, I guess I may end up working on this vacation."

"While, at least you'll have something to do while I do my search."

"Yea, like I'm going to let you do that by yourself." Dash pulled at Willow's arm making her face him. "We are partners from this day forward. You better understand that were you go I go."

"What if I go evil? I may take after my father and mother." She joked to lighten the mood.

"Whatever." Dash said as he let her go. I'd follow you anyway. He thought as he watched Willow dance off a head. This time I'm not letting you go.

Xxx

Violet felt sick. Her head was killing her. Her vision a mess of shapes and colors. She could hardly keep herself up from the pain. Finally, some of her vision came back. She could see white light before her, all around her. "The way I go is right. The way I go is right. The way I go is right because... I see only light."

xxx

Months across the sea had made Dash and Willow close. They were as close as two people can get.

"I love the view. It's so pretty that I can forget and forgive the world." Willow smiled as she kissed Dash on the lips.

"What do you need to forgive the world for?"

"For making monsters... for making us." There was a long pause. Willow was trying to put her feelings into the right words. "Daddy believes that all evil was once good, and all good can be evil. There's only gray in the world. We breath it in. We eat it. We live it... and when we go to bed we sleep in gray... Normal people can live in a world of black and white, but we, supers and those close to supers, can only sleep in gray." Willow sighed as she watched the world fill up with light. "Monster aren't made in the dark or shadows. They are made in the light of normal people who don't understand the gray area and don't understand the hard things that happen to us."

"And that makes us monsters? Because we live in the gray?"

"Yes, because we can't live in a black and white world and do what we do. It becomes so gray that we can't see right and wrong. There's no more light when it gets too gray."

"I hate when you get like this after sex." Dash said as he kissed Willow's skin. "We've been here for months and you still haven't learned to relax."

"This was never a vacation, Dash." Willow stated. "I still haven't found anything out about why my mom took my memories a way of the past year or so. Maybe, she's just fucking with me or maybe, she's trying to use me for something. Hell, she could've used me already for all I know. It's for this reason that I need to find out what happened."

"In the end, that won't matter too much. I need you to know clearly that in the end what matters is that you trust in me and that together we can overcome anything, everything that comes our way." Dash locked eyes with Willow. She couldn't breathe from the power of his words. He was willing her to believe in him and willing her to trust him on a level that she wasn't sure she could, but she somehow did. This boy, no man, was changing her world into one far different than what it once could have been. He made her see the light in the world and the light in people who once disgusted her.

She didn't know how to tell Dash that she was learning to trust him or how she was trying to be the person he thought she was. She didn't know how to tell him how she felt or anything meaningful like that. So, she kissed him, hard with all her might. She kissed him with all the passion and love in her body.

xxx

Note: I know where I want to go with this story. It's just hard getting from A to B. I wanted to hint at where B is and show how the world came to be that way. The nest few chapters will be an overview of Dash's, Willow's and everyone else lives until they reached the year 2033 and the reader sees why Willow had that moment of a melt down. I hope this chapter made this a little better for the reader since someone has been telling me I've made the story confusing. I hope I fixed it, even if it's just a little. R&R


	16. Notes:

Note: I was rereading this to find my place within the story and as I was doing so, I thought I should rewrite this and make it better. So, I'm going to write it over when I have time. Ty for reading and supporting me in writing this. Love you all.


	17. Path to Home

Note: Omg, it's been forever since I updated or wrote anything. So, although it is short, I put up a new chapter.

Violet's head was killing her as she played with her pill bottles. She popped a few clear pills into her mouth as she thought over her plan. Everything was going well. Willow and Dash were away in England by now. Her parents were doing what they normally did. Sally was poisoning Jack-Jack's mind. She wondered how long Dash and Willow had been gone for? It most have been a long time given the age of her brothers. Jack-Jack was now 13 and Dash had just turned 23. Hmm, that must mean its been about four or five years Violet thought to herself. Maybe, it was time for a home coming.

Violet turned her head towards the left to stare at someone who had been in the room. She smiled at her friend as she spoke. "I think it's time to bring the kids home"

"I think we should let them be." Sally said watching Violet like a mice watches a cat. "I've been messing with your brothers mind and it's not going the way you want. His mind is growing worse. I can't control his thoughts like I used to."

"Meaning?" Violet asked angry at her friend for failing. "You said you could keep him in line!"

"And I have!" Sally screamed. "But you fail to see what's happening to the boy! His not normal... I've been in his head... and... I've seen things... Bad things..." Sally started shacking as she thought over what she saw within the young mans mind.

"It'll work out in our favor." Violet reasoned.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Than I'll deal with it."

xxx

Willow smirked as she watched The Dash fight Disco Dave, a man who wanted to bring the world back into the 70's. The villain was lame. He got the idea to become a villain from watching the cartoon show Totally Spies. It was a wonder Disco Dave could even stand up against The Dash. Willow's cell alarmed her of a text message from Dash. Of course, she thought as she rolled her eyes, he would wonder if he looked good while in the middle of a fight. Willow put her phone away and nodded her head when she was sure her boyfriend would be looking.

Willow turned her mind back onto her work. In the years they had lived in England, Willow had taken up a job as a writer. She had written articles for a news paper and a book that was popular enough that her publishers asked her to write a sequel. She sighed as she closed her laptop. There was no way she could work with a battle going on right beside her.

She wondered what she should do instead of working on her next novel. She could call her father, but he seemed busy trying to find out who his father could have been. He never care before, but he thought it would be nice to know if he had any family besides his daughter that were still alive. Aunt Kim past away a few months ago. Buddy took it well, but it made him want to know his father, to find some family that was still alive. Willow toyed with the idea of calling Vi, but than thought of a better idea. Vi was acting odd of late. Willow would call Helen and Bob instead. Bob was finally starting to like her after all.

xxx

If there was ever a time Bob needed help, it was today. He wasn't the young hero he used to be and fighting evil was starting to get harder. Pride kept him from retirement and pride kept him from asking for help. Still, he believed strongly that he could fight the good fight. One could not understand the shock he felt when he realized that he couldn't beat his foe. He closed his eyes as he waited for death. The Blades would be the villain that killed him. Funny, it wasn't until that moment that Bob believed Buddy wasn't going to kill him.

Blades was a new villain who dealt heavily with blades. He thought he had been wronged by some beauty queen and so vowed to destroy her and all around her. The girl had been scared about losing her face and so Blade had used that fear against her. Bob had been able to save the girl but it seemed he would be unable to save himself.

There was a flash of color and in the blink of an eye Blades was unarmed. In another blink, Blades was tied up with a shocked looked. Bob smiled as he pulled himself up. He had a great son. There was a third flash of color and there before Bob was a man who looked too old to be his son. Who was this guy?

xxx

Bob would be lying if he said that the man didn't share common traits with Dash. But he was sure that Dash couldn't be this old.

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but I have to ask. Who are you?"

"I'm your son." The man said as if that should have been clear. "Who else would I be?"

"No, my son isn't as old as you. Unless... maybe... Is your mom Marry?" Bob asked in a hush voice.

"What?" The man screamed. "I'm from the future... Who... who is Mary?"

"Someone from before your mother." Bob stated. "That is if you are who you say you are."

"DNA test me if you want. But I want to know where Ja-... I mean I wanna know where Incredible Boy is." The name felt odd coming out of his mouth. Dash hadn't called his brother that in ages.

"Why? Is something going to happen to him?"

"Yes," Dash half lied. Dash was going to make sure that something happened to Jack-Jack alright.

xxx

"Hi, Vi." Dash said as he answered her phone. "Won't be coming back to the states for sometime. Willow needs to finish up some things and I need to find someone to watch over the city while we are gone."

Willow looked out him like he was crazy. She mouthed the words 'what?"

Dash moved his hands in a motion that said hush. "Yea, Vi. We can't wait to see you either. Nah, just tell Buddy hey for me and to set up a space for me." Willow looked even more taken back. She looked out of her mind with questions. "Hey, I got to go. I think some old lady is being robbed! Call ya later!" Dash screamed out as Willow rushed towards him in hopes of grabbing his phone. Instead she landed on top of him. She was sure he planned it that way.

"What the hell was that?" Willow said as she pulled herself up so she was sitting on top of him. "Why is my dad making space for you? And why does Violet think we are going to the states?"

"Cuz I thought it would be nice to get a break from hero stuff."

"Do you know not know where my dad lives? If we go there you'll end up doing hero work. Plus, your dad is going to kill you if stay with my dad and not him.'

"Nah, he'll be cool about him... besides I'm not telling him about us going over there." Willow punched him. "Why did you hit me?" Dash asked with a smirk.

"It's going to end badly."

"No reason to hit me."

"That's for not telling me we had a trip until the last second. I have a mind of my own."

"Hey, did I say anything about a when when I was on the phone? No, I just said we were going to sometime in the future."

Willow punch him again. "That's still unfair to make plans about me without talking to me."


End file.
